No Life
by REALLY15
Summary: Gamer fic - but less friendship and more of the game. Warning Jaune betrayed fic ( Ya summary sucks)
1. GAME STARTS

_**{Jaune Pov}**_

 **Status : Severe Bleeding nullify due to Gamer Awakening.**

 **Welcome to the GAME,**

 **You have been chosen to be a gamer.**

 **Welcome.**

 **JAUNE [blank].**

I didn't bother to read what was in front of me, it's probably a hallucination.

All I could think of was " Why did all my friends tried to kill me ?".

probably because that son of a bitch Cardin exposed my transcript, yea that's probably it.

Well, short story is, my friends abandoned me, my family disowned me and I'm dying because Weiss stab me through the gut.

And the screen in front of me is probably a hallucination.

 **It's not.**

 **check your stab wound**.

My eyes went wide when i realized there were no pain,my hand slowly reach the stab wound and found the hole was healed.

"What the fuck". Surprised by the sudden disappearence of the Wound.

 **Say 'Status'**

"Status ?"

 **Jaune [ Blank ]** **LV.3** **97%**

 **Health : 28/1550 (0.9 hp/** m)

 **Aura point : 14/950 (1.9 ap/** m)

 **Stamina : 31/450 (0.9 Sta/m)**

 **Strength : 3 (** **1 = 5 kg** )

 **Agility : 6 (1 = 2** **miles** )

 **Endurance : 9 (1 = 150 h** p)( **1** **= 50 Stamina)** **(Benefits HP and Sta regen)**

 **Intellect** **: 20 (increase reaction speed, memory, etc.** )

 **Wisdom : 19 (benefits ap** **and ap regen)** **(1 = 50 AP)**

 **Stat points: 15 Points.**

 **[ Traits ]**

1\. **Arc's** **Disgrace = Due to the Arc's popularity and you been disowned by them,**

[ **= -50 relationship to strangers** **who are familiar with the Arc's** ]

[ **= -200 relationship to Arc's.]**

 **2\. Arc's Genes = Due to the Arc's genetically massive aura reserve,**

 **= 200% to AP]**

 **3\. Physical Tolerance LV.17 = Damage and pain reduce.**

 **4\. Swordsmanship LV. 7 =**

 **[ 35% More damage with bladed weapon ]**

 **[ 50% less Stamina consume ]**

 **5\. Shield Mastery LV.10 =**

 **[ 50% more defense with shields ]**

 **[ 25% less Stamina consume ]**

 **6\. Gamer Body = Turns reality to a game.**

 **7\. Gamer Mind = Nullify Mental Temperance** **to some extent.**

 **FOR MORE INFO, PLEASE SAY 'HELP'.**

 **Now you believe me?.**

" What the hell is happening ? ". Totally freaking out.

 **You've been Chosen to be a Gamer.**

" Gamer ? ". I asked the unknown text box floating in the air.

 **Call me GM and Yes** **. Basically, your life has turn into a Game, or rather THE GAME.**

" Why was i "chosen" ? ". I questioned the GM.

 **You have nothing left, and as such you are free to do whatever you want**.

" Wait, what...how do you know about that."

 **[Due to always questioning plus 10 int]**

 **Like most games an account is needed for the game to work or to run more smoothly.**

" So, your giving me power but what the twist ? ". I asked so not be screwed.

 **You catch on quick, for that I'll give you [plus 10 stats]. But nada...zip , I'm Giving you the power to be most powerful being in the universe. For nothing, with this you can have revenge on everyone who betrayed you and make them suffer.**

With that said I think back on my life. Shitty Family members who hated me, Childhood of misery, Ungrateful people who either used me or left me behind. And so called 'FRIENDS'. They all will...Pay.

"Well. New Game starts now please. "

 **[Well that's The spirit. plus 20 stats]**

 **{SAVE FILE 1}...**

 **{AUTOSAVED}**

Huh i can save, that's nice to know.

 **[LINEBREAK].**

The forest are infested with grimm, since i can lift a maximum of 165 Pounds, my attack power must be high right?.

 **[ATK = 0.5(END) X 0.5(STR) X 0.25** **(AGI)]**

 **Think of using a sword, it's potential is based on it's quality,**

 **Which is more durable, balloon or rock ?.**

 **Dull sword or Sharp sword ?.**

 **And speed, well. Hurts more if a fist travels faster than sound rather at the speed of snail.**

"So it's better if i have a good weapon, Crocea Mors was taken from me by my parents. Maybe i can make a wooden bat or spear for now, don't want to fight Grimm barehanded".

 **[For planning ahead plus 1 Int and Wis]**

"Well for now, let's get out of the forest first". I quickly remembered that East will lead me to Vale.

 _ **'Growl'**_

I hope that's not what it is I'm thinking. I turn my body a complete 180, and saw three Beowolf's in front of me, and i did the most sensible thing... I ran. The Beowolf's begin to chase after me, I ne-

 **[New Skill created]**

 **{Passive} Sprint LV. 1 = AGI X 0.5**

NOT THE TIME FOR THIS !. I glance behind to find they were still behind me, i knew i could never outrun them so i stood my ground and pick up a nearby big rock.

They slowly surround me, Jaws open, Eyes filled with anticipation, i couldn't tell but i knew they were enjoying this, playing with they're prey.

The nearest jump at me first, i sidestep to the right and bash the rock at his face.

 **Beowolf LV.3**

 **Status: Dazed**

 **427/500 hp**

No wonder it just blindly jump at me, it's still a young one. However it's status gave me a small grin, taking advantage i held up my hand high and...

 _'BASH'_

 **365/500**

'BASH'

 **284/500**

'BASH'

'BASH'

'BASH'

 **0/500**.

After killing that Grimm, i felt a surge of power. I was stronger, didn't know why but couldn't stop a smile coming to my face. I face the other two Beowolfs.

 **[After the fight]** (AN-SORRY)

" Ow ". I groan in pain. I sat down near an old wither tree." Seriously I thought they were more a threat at the beginning". I was proud of my feat, Defeated Three(low leveled) Beowolfs with a rock.

 **[LEVEL UP X 2]**

 **[END, STR and AGI up by 3)**

 **[Wis plus 1]**

 **All Rewards will be notified and Auto collect at the end of a fight, however the effect will still happen mid-battle**

 **To check loot say " Inventory "**

'Sweet i leveled up', i better spend my stat points for now. 6 to Str,End and Agi. And the rest divided into Int and Wis. " Well for let's get to the city.

 **Jaune [ Blank ] LV. 5 {24%}**

 **HEALTH : 6750/6750 (4.5 hp/m)**

 **AP : 2750/29** **50 (5.5 ap/m)**

 **STA : 2250/2250 (4.5 sta/m)**

 **STR : 39**

 **AGI : 42**

 **END : 45**

 **INT : 61**

 **WIS : 56**

 _ **AN = YES I KNOW THIS IS A GAMER STORY BUT IM WRITING IT.THIS MY TAKE, I STARTED WRITING AFTER THINKING' WHAT WOULD A NO LIFE DO IN A GAMER SITUATION.**_

 _ **AND I USE MY GUILTY PLEASURE, A JAUNE BETRAYED FIC... BUT IT ALSO HELP ME WRITING THIS FIC.**_

 _ **JAUNE WAS THE EASIEST CHARACTER TO PLAY. WHILE I COULD HAVE USED AN OC CHARACTER, I RATHER THINK OF THEM AS SIDE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **WARNING = IF YOU LIKE IT, DON'T EXPECT IT FOR A LONG TIME DUE TO LAZYNESS AND LACK OF EXPERIENCE.**_

 _ **AND CAN SOMEONE HELP ME WITH FIGHT SCENE PLEASE.**_


	2. Level Up

_**AN- SOME LITTLE CHANGE.**_

 _ **1 STR = 5KG**_

 _ **WHEN**_ _ **LEVEL UP PLUS 100 HP,STA AND AP.**_

 **{JAUNE POV}**

 **[Vale/ 8:00 pm]**

Finally reached the city, it's beautiful scenery is a liar's den, i really want a drink and remember i got 300 lien from killing the Beowolfs and got money to burn through. I stop in front a club called Junior Club and entered.

 **[Lone** **Digger, Caravan Palace]**

Music blaring to my ears, Light were blinding, I literally had to squeeze my way to the Bartender Station. Bored, i took a sit and ordered a drink.

" Whiskey "

" 14 Lien ". He stated the price.

" Fuck it, here " I pay him the 14 Lien. So fucking expensive.

As the Bartender made me my drink, he noticed my fucked up clothes.

" Buddy what to your clothes, rough day ? " His voice had concern.

" Yeah, you could say that ". Summarizing my day.

" So Beacon didn't work out for you ?".

My i eyes went wide as golf balls. " How did you know that ". I tried to keep it cool.

" Who did you think forge your transcript ". He stated.

" Oh ".

Before the conversation went any further, a commotion happen which involves a drunk(of course).

" Seriously, some people can't hold their liquor ". I said out loud, ironically, i never had a drink before." Why doesn't someone call the cops? ".

" Because he's a huntsman ". He stated a little annoyed.

" Wait, just because he's a huntsman, that means he's free of crime." Surprised by the system.

" They are the 'Defenders of Remnant'. Hell, a Huntress in training wrecked my place, a few months ago, and she free of everything, while I got stuck with debt ". After he's done talking he pass me my drink.

As i took a sip, my throat burn from the alcho-.

 **New Skill created.**

 **[Drug Resistance LV.1]**

 **Alcohol and Drugs are 1% less effective.**

Interesting, skills can be created by doing a specific action. The skill was useful so i drank the entire Shot of whiskey.

 **[Drug Resistance leveled up X 5]**

 **Alcohol and drug are 6% less effective.**

" Woah, slow down there buddy ". The Bartender warn me.

" It's okay ". As i turn my attention to the drunk Hunstman, actually I think i recognized him so i focus hard on his face.

 **New Skill Created.**

 **[Observe LV.1]**

 **The more you leveled up this skill, the more detail you can appraised.**

 **Yin Cozar LV.?**

Nice, observe is actually a very useful skill, I need to level up this skill." So any cheap motel you can recommend ".

" There's a place where you can stay the night for 30 lien "

" Perfect, thanks ".

" your welcome kid ".

 **{Runny Motel}**

 **[ 9:27 PM]**

My first thought when I arrived at the motel, i said out loud was " Holy Shit ".

The motel was a dump, it's wooden Wall's were rotten, there was a hole in the roof, and the smell was revolting, where was it coming from ?.

As i enter the motel, it was worse then outside. I walked up to the receptionist and ask for a room.

As i enter my room, i tried to ignored the damp smell. I recollect everything that happen today. It's has been an exhausting day.

I really didn't feel so tired right now and I don't want to go to the forest to hunt Grimm so i decided to meditate. Laying on the slightly damp bed _ **(Don't ask)**_ , i took deep breaths and tried to channel my aura.

 **{ Arc Genes permanently unlocked }**

 **-Ap X 2**

 **[ Aura leveled up ] {Passive skill.}**

 **Aura intensity increase.**

 **Str X 0.1**

 **Agi X 0.1**

 **End X 0.1**

 **Ap Capacity will increase by 200 each level**.

 **Hp Capacity will increase by 100 each level**.

 **Sta Capacity will increase by 100 each level.**

 **Hp : 7450**

 **Ap:** **69** **00/** **7400**

 **Sta: 2450/2950**

Quite taxing isn't it, however the passive benefits are so good, so i decided to grind until my Ap and Sta went empty and i went to sleep from Aura exhaustion.

 **[Aura leveled up X 3]**

 **[Next morning. 10:00 AM]**

 **All status has been** **Recovered.**

As i try to think something to do before hunting Grimm, i remembered I didn't have a decent weapon, so i decided to stop by the weapon's store, but before I could step out the front door. A notification pop's up

 _ **[ DAILY QUEST ALERT ]**_

 _ **100 SQUATS. 0/100**_

 _ **100 PUSH UPS. 0/100**_

 _ **100 SIT UPS. 0/100**_

 **10 KM. 0/100**

 **TIME LIMIT : UNTIL 12 AM.**

 **REWARDS : Daily rewards**

 **FAILURE : Nothing**

 **ACCEPT/REFUSE**

A quest, and there's no penalty. I accepted the quest right away, I mean just a few exercises... Right ?.

 **[ 6 hours later ]**

 **[Skill : Observe leveled up X 11](Passive)**

 **\- Player can now observe 20 level's more of the player.**

 **\- Player can now see Enemies Stats, Age and Status.**

 **[Skill : Sprint leveled up X 6](Active)**

 **70 Ap to activate**

 **\- Agi X** **2.1**

 **1 Ap every 1 second.**

" ha, ha, I'm dying ". I was to late to realize that I never trained this hard before. Even sword training was easier compared to this.

 _ **[DAILY QUEST COMPLETED]**_

 **PLEASE SELECT YOUR REWARD.**

 **1\. STATUS RECOVERY ( CAN STACK ).**

 **2\. 5 ADDITIONAL STAT POINTS.**

 **3\. RANDOM LOOT BOX.**

I decided to give more though his time, while status recovery is useful during life threatening situations (and now after working out), it's not important for now. I'm confident with my stats, so no to number 2. With left me with option 3.

 **Randomizing...**

 **Congratulations. you've** **acquired.**

 **Neglected Soul Sword.** **( A-Rank )**

 **( Blade type : Kobis )**

 **Durability : Unbreakable**

 **= Plus 195 ATK**

 **= Status :** **Paralysis has a 15% success rate**

 **= Status : Bleed will lose 1% of HP per minute**

 **Evolution** **requirements :**

 **= LV. 50**

 **= Kill 0/1000 Beings**

 **= When upgraded, player will permanently lose 2000 HP and AP.**

Holy Shit, I don't even need to go to the weapon's store, i have everything I need. Well except Armour, But i'm confident with my High End stat. Well i should start leveling up now.

 **6 Hours Later**

 **[Deep in the Forest/Outside Vale's Border]**

 **[ Sprint leveled up X 2 ] LV.9**

 **90 Ap to activate.**

 **\- Agi X 2.3**

 **1 Ap per second**

 **[ Swordsmanship leveled up X 5 ] LV.12**

 **\- 60% More damage with Sword**.

 **\- 90% Less Stamina Consume.**

 **( Level up X 7 )**

 **Kill : 77/1000**

" Ughh ". A sigh of boredom escape my mouth.

" Grr ".

Seriously, this is getting annoying.

 **Alpha Beowolf LV. 31**

 **Health : 10050**

 **Strength : 71**

 **Agility :** **49**

 **Endurance : 67**

 **Intellect : 19**

 **Wisdom : 0**

" You may have higher STR and END stats. But... "

 **[Skill : Sprint Activated]**

Multiple slashes happen in a blink of an eye.

 **[ Level up ]**

" I'm faster "...

" I'm bored, i mean everytime i kill a Grimm, they mostly drop lien, Grimm fang and claw, and Mana Crystal.

" Status ".

 **Jaune [ Blank ] LV.12**

 **Health : 9950**

 **Ap : 10000**

 **Sta : 4450**

 **Strength : 50**

 **Agility : 56**

 **Endurance : 55**

 **Intellect : 61**

 **Wisdom : 56**

 **Stat points : 0**

 **Lien : 11700**

" My stat's seem pretty Balanced. Right now, i feel like celebrating, and since I have a Shitload of Lien. Well... I'mma get FUCKING HIGH !!!".

 **[ Junior's Club ]**

 **( 7:00 )**

As i entered the Club, it's was like last time, full of people. I decided to say hi to Junior from last night.

" Hey Junior ".

" I prefer you call me Hei Xiao. Junior makes me sound young ".

" Are you ? ". I question his age.

" Hell no, i'm pushing 40 next month ".

" Really ?, You look younger. And i mean that as a compliment "

" Thanks kid "

" Hey, on a different related subject, what would happen if everyone got drunk and rave like crazy. And what the most expensive drink ?".

" Well, the most expensive drink cost about 75 lien. And if a Rave does happen, it's actually good business, but the mess aft-".

I didn't let him finish his sentence as i immediately yelled " EVERYONE DRINKS ON ME !!! ".

" Wooohoo ".

" Yeah "

" Thanks man "

I turned back to see a questioning face on Hei Xiao face. " What, I got money ". I pulled out 5 thousand lien from my pocket and gave it to Hei." And Hei, what could possibly go wrong ".

 **[ The next day ]**

 **[ Drug resistance leveled up X 29 ] LV.30**

 **\- 30% less effective against drugs and poison**.

 **[ Physical Tolerance leveled up X 8 ]** **LV.26**

 **\- 26% less Damage and Pain.**

 **Lien : 3400**

" ugh, what the fuck happened last night ".

" Well, it was fine at first, people drinking, doing drugs, etc. But you started emptying my alcohol, and became a different person. Man you did so many fucked up stuff, i thought you were gonna die from Alcohol poisoning ". Junior explained.

Ugh, i'm experiencing the worst hangover ever. I thought Gamer Mind stop this kinds of things.

 **Gamer** **mind negates outside mind temperance, such as mind control, brainwashing. But will not protect against self inflicted**.

That sucks.

 **Jaune [ Blank ] LV.12**

 **Health : 9950**

 **Ap : 10000**

 **Stamina : 4450**

 **Strength : 50**

 **Agility : 56**

 **Endurance : 55**

 **Intellect : 61**

 **Wisdom : 56**

 _ **AN - THANKS FOR POSITIVE REVIEWS**_

 _ **JOSEPHANTOM - THANKS FOR RECOMMENDING SOLO LEVELING**_ _ **. I LOVED IT**_

 _ **THE ONE TRUE DEMON LORD - THAT MAY BE TRUE, BUT WHO SAID JAUNE GONNA FIGHTING IN ' NORMAL 'REMNANT. HINT'HINT.**_

 _ **GUEST - YEA NO NEO X JAUNE STORY . SORRY**_ _ **. BUT THERE WILL BE A TEAM.**_

 _ **WRITE N WRONG - I WILL BABY, I WILL.**_

 _ **AN - BUT THANKS FOR NOT BEING MEAN. I KNOW THERE'S SOME GRAMMAR ISSUE, BUT LIKE I SAID OR WROTE LAST CHAPTER, IM NOT AN EXPERIENCE WRITER. SO BEAR WITH ME**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER : A NEW WORLD.**_


	3. A New World

**_AN - THANKS NAMAH FOR REVIEWING, AND YOUR RIGHT, I REALLY DIDN'T EXPLAIN VERY WELL HERE. YOU SEE WHEN YOU GET SCREWED OVER SO MANY TIMES, YOU EITHER BECOME PISS OR APATHETIC. JAUNE IS SOMEWHAT BOTH. AND NOW JAUNE IS EXPLORING OF THE WORLD, SO MORE FLASHBACKS._** ** _AND TO EVERYONE WHO SAY IT'S LOOKS INSPIRED BY THE MANGA ' SOLO LEVELING ' IT IS NOW. THANKS TO JOSEPHANTOM._** ** _SO THANKS JOSEPHANTOM._** ** _BUT IM REALLY THANKFUL BECAUSE IT REMINDS ME WHAT A GAME NEEDS._** ** _IT NEEDS CHALLENGE. IF IT'S TO EASY YOU GET BORED. IF IT'S TO HARD YOU RAGE. SO ENJOY._**

 **( Vale )**

 **( 11:00 am )**

 **[ Daily Quest Complete ]**

 **[ Observe leveled up X 3 ]** **LV.15**

 **[ Sprint leveled up X 5 ]** **LV.14**

 **140 Ap to activate**

 **\- Agi X 2.8**

 **[ 5 Stat Points awarded ]**

Yay, more stat points...

" I'm bored as hell ".

After exercising, I don't know why, but I decided to walk through a shady alleyway that most people ignored. When I try to think my plan of the day, my thoughts were interrupted by two morons trying to mug me.

 **[ Threat Rating : very low ]**

" Alright, give me all you're money then lie on the ground ". He pointed his gun at me, while his friend secretly hid his gun behind him.

"... ". I decided to ignore him, just to annoy him.

" Hey, did you not hear me. Your money or your life ". He threatened

" I'm thinking it over ".

" You little shit. I'm gonna kill you ". His mistake however was underestimating me and coming closer within enough distance. Instead of just shooting me, he decided to try and punch me.

 **[ Sprint Activated ]**

During this state, everything so slow, the guy's fist will take forever to reach me, the birds looked frozen. When I looked back at the man, i was arguing with myself. It's so easy, take out my sword and behead a few guys, or i can just snap their necks, get a few XP, a fun idea popped up. I twisted the man arm so much, it looked like a twisted cloth.

" Wha... What happened ? ". He notice his arm was fucked up. Eyes widened and sweat begin pouring out of him

" What, cat got your tongue. You can't feel anything right now because of all the adrenaline rushing inside that empty brain of yours ". I mocked him.

" Aaaag !! ". As he fainted from the pain, his friend decided to try and shoot me." You fucking psycho, I'ma gonna kill you ". Bullets fly through the air as I easily Dodge them. I ran up to the man before he can unload his final bullet at me and i took his gun away. The man so terrified he just stood there whimpering.

' You know, me being 17 years old wasn't expected to be 6 foot 5. Damn, i am tall '. I thought when i towered over the guy that tried to mug me. " So you thought you can simply rob people without even knowing them first. Let me tell you something, even if you were to hit me." I took his gun and aim it at my face.

(*Bang*)

 **[Critical hit]**

 **8753/9950**

 **[ Physical tolerance leveled up ]** **LV.27**

 **\- 27% less damage and pain**

Parts of my head flew of, there was a big hole in my face that took my eyes and through my brain. Some blood splash his face.' God that fucking hurt '. i thought.

" Haahahahahaaaa, I can't die " I laughed maniacally, as my head begin to regenerate,i then snapped his neck.

 **[ New skill created : Intimidation ]** **LV.1**

 **\- 1 meter range.**

 **\- -10% Enemy stat.**

 **\- Effect paralysis to every enemy with lower level.**

 **\- Enemy may faint if too low leveled.**

" Well... that was fun ". Still smiling, I Observed the gun he and his friend had.

 **[ AMT Baller .45 ] ( Rank : Common )**

 **\- does 95 damage.**

Huh, that's it. Well it is a common rank gun. Thanks for the Guns, I shoot the fainted man in the head. " I'm not gonna risk it "

" What a way to start the day, i completed the Daily Quest, some guys tried to mug me and fail, and i killed someone... I killed someone ". Most people who committed murder for the first time was traumatized or Puked. But i just killed two guy's with a smile, it didn't bother me, i felt nothing. I wondered why ?... Maybe another time, right now I have to get the fuck out of here.

 **[ Shopping District ]**

 **[ 3:15 pm ]**

You know what's been bothering me lately, i have been wearing the same clothes from Beacon to this day. Man i have Zero fashion sense. So i entered a nearby clothes shop.

What came out was a male blonde that wore a zip black leather hoodie jacket and Combat jeans." let's buy a mask because why not ".

After searching for a shop that sells mask, I found it and now was trying to pick a variety mask.

" What kind of mask would you like to buy dear sir ? ". An old man asked.

" I don't know yet, i want a mask that faceless yet show's that there's feeling ". i listed.

" May i ask why ?". He was genuinely curious

" Why a faceless mask is better then a real face. People use their faces to get what they want, but will show there true self when you mean nothing to them. I hate that. But as the saying goes " Give someone a mask, and they'll become they're true selves ". I answered him, i learned from my past, but it took me two times to be betrayed for me to learned. I was such a dumbass.

" Hmm, I don't have a mask like that but I'll make you one. But please how about this mask ? ". He pass me a Laughing Vendetta mask.

" Perfect, oh and when you finish the mask, don't tell anyone. I'll come back in about month ".

" Thank you sir ".

I pay him for the laughing Vendetta mask,And gave him a generous tip.

" Let's pay Hei Xiao a visit tonight".

 **[ Junior's Bar ]**

 **[ 7:00 pm ]**

" Hey, Hei. Huh that's sounds funny "

As i entered the Bar. i noticed that, there were lesa people today, not that I'm complaining.

" Hey kid, just finished shopping ?. And nice clothes man ". He asked.

" Yea i did, thanks for the compliment. Oh and a beer for me please ". As i admire the mask, two people barged in. A blue haired pretty boy. And who i thought to never see again." I' Back " A Blonde Brawler.

Hei Xiao walked up to Yang" What are you here Blondie ?".

" You still owe me a drink ".

A shit, she's right next to me. i quietly slip on the mask.

When Yang noticed me she asked Hei. " Full of weirdo's tonight huh ?".

" What you want Blondie ?".

" I just want to know everything about Torchwick and current whereabouts ". A little threatening tone was there.

" I don't know anything, all i know is that, i lend him some of my men and i never heard from them ever again ".

" Don't lie to me, Junior. I can tear this place down again if i'm in the mood ".

I had enough of this. " Hey Blondie, he said he doesn't know anything. Then he doesn't know Shit ". I scolded her. Since the mask muffled my voice she didn't recognize me.

" Hey you got a problem with me, Buddy ".

I was trying to hold myself from punching/Killing her. " I don't, but If you mess with my friend, then I have a problem with you."

" Well let's settle this with a fight then ".

As we make our way to the dance floor,i Observed Yang.

 **[ Yang Xiao Long ] LV.21**

 **Hp : 19840**

 **Ap : 18500**

 **STR : 97**

 **AGI :** **68**

 **END : 103**

 **INT : 46**

 **WIS :** **32**

 **Weapon : Ember Celica** **( Custom )**

 **\- 375 Melee Damage.**

 **\- 110 Range Damage.**

 **Semblance :** **Hit's from blunt force will be added to Str.**

' She's slow but let's not underestimate her, her fighting style is based mostly with fist. Her attacks are predictable so I can use that to my advantage. She's weak against kick's and since her semblance revolves around blunt force, so i better use my sword.' I thought out my plan of attack. I called out my sword and get into a fighting stance. I dumped 5 stat points into Str.

 **[ Sprint Activated ]**

" Huh, using weapons are we ". Yang taunt.

" Sure ".

" Didn't even pay me dinner first ".

Not letting her finish, i ran up to her with high speed, however she was fast enough to block my attack. " May i ask what are you doing this late of night ?".

" It's not your business is it ". She tried to punch me however I used her momentum to my advantage and punch her in the Gut.

 **19340/19840 Hp.**

' Unless there's a weakness i can exploit, this is gonna be a long fight '. She widen her distance from me and use her long range ability of Ember Celica. " Guns now, alright Blondie let's play". I equipped my dual Guns from this morning and fired at Yang.

 **[ New Skill Created : Marksmanship ] LV.1**

 **\- 5% more Damage with Long Range Weapons**

 **\- 10% more accuracy.**

Nice, Got a few shots at Yang, let's finish this with the sword.

 **[ Sprint Activated ]**

I closed the distance between us so fast, she barely Dodge.

" Need to be a little faster then that to hit m-". A few strands of yellow hair glide down using the wind. " You MONSTER!". Her semblance was activated, but I was hoping for this.

If you don't remember, there's two sword effects.

 **\- Paralysis has a 15% success rate.**

 **\- Bleed lose 1% of Hp per minute.**

And coupled with the fact, Yang's now an uncontrollable musclehead. I knew where this was going. She lauched herself at me with high speed, But with my high speed i manage to strike 10 Cuts.

 **17250/19840 Hp**

" That's all you go-". She started to cough up blood. " Wha- Why Can't i move ". She fell to the floor, still consious.

" That's the paralysis kicking in dear." I wrapped my arm around her neck and started choking her.

 **[ Status : Suffocation ]**

 **Time left : 57 Seconds**

I can just end this, I remembered all the shit she did to me even before my transcript. But It feels unsatisfying. Don't get wrong, I'm enjoying slowly killing her but it doesn't feel enough. It's like meeting your life long tormenter, you will never be satisfied unless you get vengeance, the most satisfying is when you rise above your tormenter and make them suffer. But before she draw her last breath. Junior stop me.

" Okay kid that's enough. Stop what you're doing ". I really Wanted to just kill her, but remembered what I thought and i wanted to keep my friendship with Hei Xiao. So I let her go but i cut up a large strands of her hair and literally threw her out the door.

I looked at the blue haired boy. " I think you should get out ". The blue haired boy ran off.

I need a Fucking drink. I make my way to the Bartender station but before I can place my order. Junior gave me a large glass of beer.

" Thanks kid. But if you killed a Huntress in training here, my face will be on the news, and that's bad for business ". Damn, i didn't think of that, If i killed her. Hei could have been blame or lose face.

" Yea sorry bout that, The Bitch reminded me of bad times ".

" No worries ' Friend ' ". Emphasis on Friend."

 **[ Junior Hei Xiong is now recognized as ' FRIEND ' ]**

" Your the closest thing i have as a friend ". Remembering all my time here, it was short but friendly.

" Kid. you need a lot of Friends and better ones to ". I knew what he meant. But what I wanted to ask was before the whole ordeal was.

" Hei, your a information broker right. Are you also a job post ?".

" Well, dirty job's. But at first, i thought. You should just get normal job. But now, sure I'll send you any job request ".

" Hey on a different note,why Didn't you tell me about Job's request ? ".

" Is that a question you ask Beacon drop-outs ."

" Good point "

 **NEW QUEST ALERT**

 **[ A New World .1 ]**

 **\- Go to any rooftop of any building**

Okay, no reward or any Exp. And it's a chain quest, then again until Hei can find me a job i have nothing else to do. So i ask Hei.

" Can I go to your roof ?".

" Sure ?". He sounded unsure,but agreed anyway.

 **( Rooftop )**

" Ok I'm here."

 **[ A New World .2 ]**

 **\- Skill Granted : [ Illusion Barrier Creation ]**

 **\- Skill Granted : [ Illusion Barrier Destruction ]**

 **Objective = Cast [ I.B.C ]**

The quest is really suspicious... Eh, screw it.

 **[ I.B.C Activated ]**

A white barrier slowly expanded at a 10 Miles Radius. The street were suddenly quiet and there were no being in sight, not even birds.

" Huh, that's weird ". I re-enter back to Junior's Club, an there were nobody there,it was completely empty.

I exited the Club, trying to find someone else around.

" Feeling a bit creep out here. Where the hell is everyone?". There was nobody around. Not a single person. A Crashing noise came from a dark and foggy alleyway.

And there was a person limping towards me, I couldn't tell who it was because of a suspiciously fog surrounding the area.

" Hey there, do you know what's going o-. OH MY GOD" .

What was in front was a literally Walking Rotting Corpse.

 **[ Zombie ] LV.1 ( Common )**

 **Str : 87**

 **Agi : 34 ( When attacking )**

 **End : 98**

 **Int : 25**

 **Wis : 0**

' Holy Shit, look at those stats '. The zombie Started to come towards me but i simply beheaded it. " Man, i would hate to meet a higher level Monster.

I was immediately slam to a wall after that thought.

 **5677/10000** **AP**

I observed what attacked me.

 **[ Zombie ] LV.6 ( Tank ) _(FROM LEFT 4 DEAD)_**

 **Str : 145**

 **Agi : 137**

 **End : 167**

 **Int : 11**

 **Wis : 0**

" Oooh Shit."

 **[ Sprint Activated ]**

I managed to dodge when it tried to slam it giant fist's at me. Even with the **Skill : Sprint** my Agi is **156.8** , but i can use the same tactic i had with Yang.

It started to charge at me with great speed but i manage to dodge and strike a cut at the waist... Damn that **15% percent**

Have to admit, with a huge body i expected it to be slow, I need a **skill** that can help me. I infused my aura in my whole body.

 **[ Aura Empowerment ] LV.1**

 **700 Ap to activate**

 **\- Str, Agi , End X 1.1**

 **10 Ap per second.**

Costly, but it's all I need. I lauch myself at the Zombie and manage to dodge it's punch.

The most common way to deal with melee fighter is usually long ranged. But if you study the attack pattern you can Dodge any attack.

(*Slash*), (*Dodge*), (*slash*).

" WHEN IS THIS PARALYSIS GONNA KICK IN ??!!!". I continuously gave cuts.

 **21067** **/25050**

Not even half, this is gonna be a long fight. i have to identify a vital point, maybe the head?.

I dismembered it's right arm, it's strikes began to be more sluggish because of the unbalance.' This is my chance ', I then behead it.

" Well that was har-". I was slammed again.

 **7897/9950 Hp**

 **0/10000 Ap**

 **[ Zombie ] LV.6**

 **Status** **: Beheaded**

 **\- Subject cannot See and Hear**

" Well of course it can't See or Hear. THERE'S NO FUCKING HEAD." I yelled at the **GAME.**

The Zombie is an undead, So no physical vital point except Dismemberment. So i muster all my strength and cut of its Right Leg.

" Ha..HaHAHAHAHAHA ". Oh my god, look at the it Hopping and falling it's pretty damn funny, and it fell again. Now I fell bad for killing it's. But hey, Free XP.

 **[ LEVEL UP X 3 ]**

How the hell am i getting out of this Barrier...Oh yeah that **Skill**.

 **[ I.B.D Activated ]**

'Man that was a tough fight'. I then walk back home.

 **[HELP]**

 **[ Skills ]**

 **\- Skills are special traits that can be categorize to 3 Category.**

 **PASSIVE =**

 **\- Skills that has permanent effects.**

 **ACTIVE =**

 **\- Skills that are temporary.**

 **MIX =**

 **\- Skills that are both permanent and temporary**

 **[ End Help ]**

 **Jaune ( Blank ) LV.15**

 **HP : 10250**

 **AP : 10300**

 **STA** **: 4750**

 **STR** **: 55**

 **AGI** **: 56**

 **END** **: 55**

 **INT** **: 61**

 **WIS** **: 56**

 ** _AN - THANKS FOR THE WAIT, AND SORRY IF CHAP SUCKS._**

 ** _WRITE N WRONG = I WILL._**

 ** _ECHONIC = IT IS NOW, THANKS TO JOSEPHANTOM._**

 ** _SENIORPUP45 = THANKS._**

 ** _VALERIOUS LAKE = OKAYYY._**

 ** _GUEST = JUST WAIT._**

 ** _AN - NOW SCHOOL HOLIDAYS ARE COMING TO AN END. DON'T EXPECT UPDATES FOR A LONG TIME._**


	4. All Things ( Part 1 )

**_HEAD'S UP, THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING FEELS... SO IT WILL BE SHITTY._** ** _YEA IM SORRY FOR ALL THE GRAMMAR AND -...WAIT, WHAT AM I SORRY ABOUT ?._** ** _IF YOU'VE READ THE END OF THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER, I HAVE ALREADY WARNED YOU I'M A NEWBIE AT WRITING AND I SUCK._** ** _READ_** ** _BELOW FOR MORE_** ** _INFORMATION._**

 **[ 30 Days Later ]**

 **[ Leveled up X 17 ]**

 **Jaune [ Blank ]** **LV.32**

 **Hp :** **20950**

 **Ap :** **15000**

 **Sta :** **8950**

 **Str :** **55 plus 50** **= 105** **X 0.2 = 126**

 **Agi :** **56** **plus 50 = 106** **X 0.2 = 127.2**

 **End :** **55** **plus 50 = 105** **X 0.2 = 126**

 **Int :** **61**

 **Wis :** **56**

 **Stat points : 85**

 **Lien : 740921**

 **[ Aura ] LV.15** **( passive )**

 **Aura intensity :**

 **Str X 0.2**

 **Agi X 0.2**

 **End X** **0.2**

 **\- Ageing has slowed down by 95%**

 **\- remaining lifespan : 127 Years**

 **[ Physical Tolerance ] LV.41**

 **\- 41% Less damage and pain.**

 **[ Drug Resistance ] LV.49**

 **\- Drugs and Poison are 49% Less effective.**

 **[ Sprint ] LV. 27** **/35**

 **70 Ap to activate**

 **\- Agi X 4.1**

 **[ Observe ] LV.56**

 **\- Player can now see Kill Count.**

 **[ Swordsmanship ] LV.23**

 **\- 115% More Damage with Swords**

 **\- 172% less Sta consume**

 **[ Aura Empowerment ]** **LV.17**

 **700 Ap to Activate**

\- **Str** **, Agi, End X 2.7.**

 **[ Marksmanship** **Has evolved into [ Sure Shot ]**

 **[ Sure Shot ] LV.11**

 **\- 100% Accuracy ( Unchangeable )** **if Skill LV is higher then Enemy's LV.**

 **\- 55% more damage with Guns.**

 **[ Harvest ] LV.1**

 **\- Can harvest more material from Mobs And Object.**

In the last few days I've been Experimenting on **Stat**.

 **Str** \- First I dump **50 Stat** into **Str**. With a **100 str and 50 End** , i found out that the Body can't handle the full power without a few broken bones.

 **Agi** \- With a speed of **212** **miles an hour** **( Without Ap )**

 **Int** \- Among the other, this is the most interesting stat to explore, It would seem I have developed a photographic memory but it only lasts for 12 hours and eidetic Memory for 9 Hours. And I'm starting to remember old( but terrible ) Memories from when I was younger.

 **Skills** \- halfway through during the month I tried to look for a **Skill** **Book** but found out that.

 **[ Due to the vast exploitation of Skill Book, The GAME has remove Skill Book and replace it with rare Skill Rune's ]**

I can see how that is a bit OP, if **Skill** **Books** were available that means the Library is my friend.

And Skills can evolve. Which is evident from my **[ Marksmanship ] Skill.** Into **[ Sure Shot ]**

Next time I'll try to merge Skills.

 **And finally Aura** \- the average lifespan of Hunters is about 150 Year due to their Aura. That's why Most Huntress and Huntsman looks so young or just still good looking, but hey it's the closest thing to Immortality.

Okay now that my stats are almost equal to a Goddamn **LV.6 Zombie** ( without Skills and **Ap** ). Man **LV.30** Grimm is nowhere near that. Im just happy I'm alive right now.

Right now I'm heading to the Mask shop to pick up my order.

As I arrive at my destination, I called out the old shopkeeper.

" Old man, you got my order ?". He greeted me and showed me his creation.

It's beautiful, a red Helmet that covered the entire face, From the outside there were no eyeholes but it actually similar to a motorcycle helmet. ** _( RED HOOD HELMET FROM ARKHAM KNIGHT )._**

 **[ Costum Red Helmet ]**

 **Durability : 33000**

 **\- 250 Defense.**

 **\- Bulletproof, Strong enough to wishtand a 50. Cal Sniper Rifle**

 **\- High Blunt Resistance.**

" Thank for the mask, remember don't tell anyone. " I pay the bill and continued my day. I haven't explored the other world very much since I nearly got my ass kick by a **LV.6 Zombie**. Let's go meet Hei.

 **[ Junior's Club ]**

" Hey Xiao.". I greeted. Ever since I defended Hei from Yang a month ago, our relationship has gotten closer

" Hey kid, what are doing here this time of day ? ". He greeted me withith a smile.

" I need your advice on something. Should I leave the Kingdom ?, temporary not permanently".

" Why ?". He asked with concerned.

" I need an off day, with all the White Fang and this place is already crowded as it is ". I answered in apathy.

" Same thing could be said as outside. There's Grimm, Bandits and God knows what else ". He warned.

" At least I can enjoy fresh air ". I joked.

" Can't stop ya kid, I can't make your decision." He knew what I could do.

" Thanks for the advice ". Talking to Junior is really therapeutic. Next destination the Forest." Hey, you think, You can handle Blondie when she comes back. Believe me, even though I knew her for a few months, she can hold a grudge ".

" Don't worry kid. I can handle myself ". He reassure.

I wasn't utterly convinced and Just gave him a questioning look.

" What ?. You don't believe me."

" Just last night. You were threatened by a 17-Year old ". I retaliate.

" Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I have someone better than a Huntsman... A lawyer."

We both laughed as I exited the Bar.

 **[ 3 Hours later ]**

 **[ 45 Miles outside Vale ]**

 **[ The Forest ]**

Ah. Fresh air, actually another reason I wanted to leave the Kingdom is Because I wanted to explore more of the other world. I've been exploring the place and found interesting info.

The Zombie's don't go poof when you kill them. But I still get money,mana stone,etc, straight to my **Inventory** , however I can still harvest any part of the body

 _(' Which is how I got the **Skill : Harvest '** )_.

And if I destroy something in there it doesn't reflect back to the real world. Also if i walked outside the barrier it's immediately destroyed, and if I walk away from my starting point I will get out of the barrier the place i walked. It was the perfect way to rob a Bank but it seems Valuable Object doesn't reflect on the other World

Other World, I need to think of another name... How about **The Abyss**

 **[ Location : The Abyss Unlocked ]**

 _' Huh, I wonder what next.'_ I aimlessly wander into the forest. Enjoying the fresh breeze in my face. Until suddenly a Notification popped up.

 **[ Game Updating ]**

 **\- Stamina is now Removed**

 **\- Save Point Removed**

 **\- Other Features added**

 **\- 100 Stat Milestone added.**

 **[ Due to achieving 100 STR = Skill [ Power Strike ]**

 **1000 Ap to activated**

 **\- If strong enough, you can punch air so hard. It can travel through the air.**

 **[ Due to achieving 100 AGI = Skill [** **Flash Step ]**

 **\- Can teleport very short distance**

 **\- Each teleport cost 40 Ap**

 **[ Due to achieving 100 End = Skill [ Copper Skin ]**

 **{ Passive Effect }**

 **\- 30% less Damage inflicted.**

 **[ Note : Milestone's are only available with base stats. ]**

Okay one of the reason I put so much Stats into End is because of stamina, I'm both thankful and pissed, but hey I don't feel so tired right now.

But anyway if I travel to a different area and cast **[ I.B.C ].** Will different enemies spawn, well, how about I found out now right now.

I raised my hand in the air. _' **[ I.B.C ]** Activated '._ A white light glowed at the palm of my hand. A barrier quickly expanded.

 **[ I.B.C Activated ]**

... It was Quiet, no chirp, no wind, hell not even squirrels.

 _(*Whoosh*)_

An arrow nearly hit my head but due to my **127.2** **Agi** **and 61 Int** I manage to dodge. I turned my head to where the arrow was shot at to find my attacker." Damn it, where is it ". It was probably hiding in the trees. My senses were on a full time high, waiting for it to strike again, I equip my Guns and my helmet.

 _(*whoosh*)_. An Arrow flown through the air but I easily dodge it.

I unleash a barrage of bullets at the trees from where the arrow came from.

" Did I get it ? ". Due to the helmet, I sounded more deep and menacing ** _( FELIX VOICE FROM RVB )_**. A body fell from atop The trees. Whatever it was, it was wearing Combat robes, had long white hair and pointy ears. I observed the body.

 **[ Forest Elf ] LV.3 ( Scout )**

 **[Male]**

 **Status : Deceased**

 **Hp : 0/** **10270**

 **Str : 89**

 **Agi : 75**

 **End : 62**

 **Int : 98**

 **Wis : 113**

 **Kill Count : 43**

"Well that proves my theory". As I looted his arrows

 **[ Arrows** **Acquired ]**

I knew Elves were wise but that another level right there. And look at the **Hp,** it doesn't add up to the **End Stat** , I have to assume it's either a **Skill** or **Trait.**

However my greatest concern that it's a scout, but then I have to assume there's a community. But I rather not go there. I continued to explore **The Abyss Forest**.

 **[ After** **a few minutes of Walking ]**

 _(*Creak*)_

I immediately pulled out my Guns to shoot whoever or whatever's out there.

 _(*Creak*)_

I turned my head 180 degrees to the sound, _' wait a minute was that tree there before ?'._ I observed the tree in front of me.

 **[ Ent ] LV.23**

 **(Sentient)**

 **Title : Guardian of the Green**

 **Hp : 45150**

 **Str : 237**

 **Agi : 78( In Mobile Form )**

 **End : 301**

 **Int : 108**

 **Wis : 169**

 **Kill Count : 143**

 **[ Special Ability ] =**

 **[ The Green ]**

 **\- All types of plant life can be manipulated and use to attack.**

" Oh seriousl-". I was Slap away by a thick branch and hit a tree behind me. ' God-damned, Motherfucker can manipulate the Forest, and I'm in it's territory.

 **[ Sprint Activated ]**

The **Ent** tried to crush me by manipulating the other trees around me but I manage to dodge, I shot a bullet into a tree, to find a weakness.

 **Hp : 45150**

 _' Shit, I need to destoy the original body of the **Ent** , but there a hundred identical looking trees. Be_ _easier if I bought a Match.'_

Multiple sharp vine emerge through the woods trying to impale me. _Shit, shit. Don't fail me now **Observe.**_

Not that tree,

Not that tree.

DAMN! which tree is it ?. I immediately noticed that all the Vine's originated from one tree. _' Please be it '_ , I shoot the tree.

 **HP : 45021/45150**

" What the HELL!, that barely did damage,Fucking defense are high ". All the vines immediately wrapped around the tree to protect itself while the few remaining tried to kill me.

"C'mon !. Well, at Least I know which tree it is ". I need to retreat for now. But I can't cast **[ I.B.D ].** Since those vines are fast enough to stop me from Casting, I need to escape through the edge of the Barrier, Let's try **Flash Step.**

 **Flash Step** is useful, but it just teleports short distances, is really good for close-combat, but I have to use it to dodge The Vines.

 _' Almost there,'_.

I could see the end of the barrier.

 _' Almost there '._

(*stab*)

I looked down to see a Vine impaled out my chest and my Heart at it's tip.

 **[ Flash Step Activated ]**

 **[ I.B Exited ]**

 **Hp : 9867/20950**

 **[ Status : Severe Bleeding ]**

 **\- Player will lose 100 HP per Second**

" My...My heart ". Am I gonna die?.

 **Don't worry, you won't die because there's a precaution with this for NOOBS! like you.**

 **And you only die if You're HP reach 0.**

 **Pro-tip : Next time Stack Up (Status Recovery) from Daily Quest.**

 **[ Status : Vital Organ Missing ]**

 **Due to Player still has Hp left. Player will Live. But Player will remain Unconscious for 36 Hours.**

 **[ Healing Mode activated ]**

 **\- Considerating if Nothing Kills the player while Unconscious, Then you will live**

"Jackass". I muttered silently.

 **[ 36 Hours later ]**

I opened my eyes to find a white ceiling... Wait, since when does the Forest had a Ceiling. I then realized I was lying on a bed, my helmet and pants were still equip, but my jacket was gone and replace with a bandage wrap around my Chest.

" Ugh ". I stood up my chest and look around but in my right I notice that a little Brunette Faunas girl with droppy dog ears in a dress staring at me.

" Um, Hey there". Trying to sound friendly but forgot that I still had my helmet on, so I sounded like I was gonna kill her.

" MOM, HE'S AWAKE!". She Bolted out the room. I unequipped my Helmet to be less intimidating.

" Um, okay ". I am a lucky son of a literal bitch, Bit cold without my... Jacket ". I looked down on my chest to see all my scar's full exposed except those covered by the bandage. I rushed to find anything to wear and found my Jacket with a hole at it's chest from when the **Ent** impaled me.

2 Minutes later, a Brunette human woman with brown eyes wearing a dress patterned with flowers entered the room.

" Hello there, my name is Samantha, and I think you've met my Daughter, Zoey ". She said in a calm voice while pointing near the door to find Zoey peeking from behind the door." Say hi Zoey".

" Hi ". The cute girl said in a low and shy tone.

I waves back at her." I want to thank you for taking care of me". I thank with pleasing voice.

" Your welcome, but you should also thank my daughter, she's the one that found you. Well, after screaming and crying because you had a giant hole in you ".

" Thanks Zoey, and sorry if I scared you ". I Waved at her while giving a trusting Smile.

(*Cough*)(*Cough*)

"Sorry, I haven't been feeling well this past few weeks. I'm have to leave, There's dinner at the table if you're able to stand". She apologized as she exit.

Well my **Status** has been recovered, But my day has been Shocking. Apparently, I can't die with just my heart rip out... Wait. Why didn't anything happened when I shot myself in the face ?.

 **[ Well, cause of the UPDATE. I had to install a more detailed feature, and creates a sense of realism ]**

"Will you make the **Game** more complex then it already is ?". I sighed in anger.

 **[ In an ever changing world. The Answer is Yes ]**

Alright, screw it. I'm hungry... Or not?. I haven't felt the need to sleep or eat ever since the **Update**. I better meet up with them. I walked out the room and find myself in a hallway. It took a while but I found the kitchen. I greeted Zoey. But the mother was nowhere to be found.

" Hey Zoey, how you doing ?". I greeted.

" Hey mister, Feeling better? ". She asked with a bubbly Smile.

" Yea, just call me Jaune. So where's your mother? ".

" She's at the bathroom, that's were she eats pills so she stops Coughing ".

" Is your mom sick ?"

" Yeah, but she's says not to worry, Because it's just a cold ". She said with complete Innocence.

" Does your mom get sick a lot ? ". I genuine start to worry for no reason.

" She does but she says she's just tired "

" Ok ." As I poured myself a cup of water and proceeded to drink. Zoey popped up a surprising question.

" Mr. Jaune, What is Cancer ?." I did a spit take. " I heard it from the Doctor when he was talking to my mom. I don't know what ' Cancer ' is but is it sad ?, when mom heard it she started crying ".

My eyes were wide open when I heard that. " No, it's nothing. It's... it just means that it makes you sad for no reason at all ". I didn't know how to break it down for her, I was on the verge of crying and giving her a hug. But before she could ask again, Samantha jumped in from nowhere.

" Now, now Zoey don't interrupt Mr. Jaune during dinner "

" Yes mom ".

" Your done with dinner right ?. So go to bed now, it's really late. " She addresses to Zoey

" Ok mom. Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Mistah. J ". She went to her room.

" So how much did she tell you ?". she asked as she overheard our conversation.

" Not much. But is it serious ?". Worried signs were apparent in my face.

" Stage 4 ". She labeled the seriousness of the Condition.

" How long ?".

" Doctor says I have 7 maybe 6 month left ". At this point she started mildly crying as she took a seat.

To actually know her condition. I **Observed** her.

 **[ Samantha Drake ] LV.3**

 **Age : 32**

 **Hp : 1864 ( Deteriorating )**

 **Str : 1** **0**

 **Agi : 6**

 **End : 19**

 **Int :** **41**

 **Wis : 24**

 **Condition : Stage 4 Lung Cancer, Heart Cancer.**

 **\- All Physical Status 50% less**

 **\- Time left :** **Can die any minute. But will die after 7 months**

 **Status : Sadness, Regret, Worry.**

" I'm sorry I lied to Zoey".

" It's okay, even I couldn't tell her. Now I'm enjoying my remaining time I have with her". She smiled fondly.

" What gonna happen to Zoey ?".

" Don't worry about her, one of my relative is going to take care of her. And I know we've just meet, but thank you for hearing me out". As she said that, I wonder where's the father.

" Don't worry, It's just... I know how it feels to lose someone you loved ". I could somewhat relate, I was never loved as a child and when I found friendship, I never wanted to lose it... I guess it was inevitable.

As she stood up from the Chair. " Well, it's pretty late, you can stay for the night. It's too dangerous wandering at night ".

" Thank ". After that, she left me at the kitchen to go to sleep leaving me with my thoughts.' Unfortunate, that a child is going to grow up without a mother '. I pity yet envy the little girl, what I would do to have a loving Mother.

 _[ Flashback ]_

 _We see a 8 year old Jaune cleaning the dishes until his mother walked in._

 _" Your still not done ?!."_

 _" Not yet ". While lowering my head._

 _" Pathetic, You can even do that right. Can't swing a sword, Hell can't even train right. I knew I should have had that Abortion, Clean those plates or all you eat tonight are crumbs ! "._ _Ending with a smack to my head_

 _But he cleaned the plates to late as his family already devoured Dinner and He was left with nothing._

 _[ Flashback End_

However because of that my mind happened to trail of a bit.

[ _Another Flashback ]_

 _It was another training session. Well not exactly, it was actually a beating for young Jaune by his Father. Nearby, his sister's All watch and whispered._

 _" can't believe he's our brother "._

 _" Ya, Can't even get his Grades right "._

 _" Why hasn't Dad just disowned him already. Fucking embarrassment"._

 _And this was a normal day for him._

 _[ Flashbacks End ]_

A loving Mothe-, no... A loving Family. I would have done anything. I then head to sleep.

 **[ At Bed ]**

" Hey GM ". I called out The Game.

 **[ It seems you want some Answers ]**

" I had an **Agility** stat of **127.2**. And I had my **Skills** activated. So, how the hell did The Ent managed to impaled me with a few Vines."

 **[ Because of an annoying Game feature called. Atk Speed ]**

" You know. Your game system doesn't make sense. You put Reaction speed to Agility. And now this.".

 **[ Well all Games has a few tweaks here and there. But are you still having Fun ? ]**

" Yeah. But it's kind of boring without any Quest ".

 **[ Your Life is a Game, Not Game is Life. Why are you bored exactly?. The Abyss and other Features is still unexplored ]**

" Yeah you're right ".

 **[ Of course I am B-) ]**

" Finally. So how do I sleep ?, I haven't felt tired since the update.' Hey Is there a **Sleep Option.** ".

 **How long would you like to sleep.**

 **( _ ). Please enter** **Hours.**

 **[ Current Time : 11:46 pm ]**

"I would like to sleep for 8 hours". I immediately felt drowsy and fell asleep.

 **( 8 Hours Later )**

 **[ Current Time : 7:56 am ]**

I didn't know if I wanted to say Goodbye. So I decided to left them **100000 Lien** , if she can't use it to save her life then I hope she use it to spend time with her Daughter.

I was almost at the door until I heard a cry for help from Zoey.

" MOM !. PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE !". I ran to a room where the cries were.

I saw Samantha lying on the bed totally unconscious and sweatin profusely. And her daughter violently shaking her to wake her up.

" Zoey stop !. Stop shaking her like that ".

When she stop shaking her mother, she begins to cry. " But.. she's not... waking up ". She said through the sobs.

Out of nowhere, Samantha started to cough but after a while, Her cough spew out blood

 **HP : 1752/1864.**

' Shit!'. I lay her head sideways so the blood doesn't choke her.

" Is mommy dying ?. Can't you do anything ?. Please help her. " She beg me for an answer.

" I don't know ". I lost all hope. What can I do ?. I don't know.

Then it hit me. **Status Recovery.**

" Zoey, stay here with your mother for a while ". I ordered, As I exited the house I asked the **Game**." Can I cast **Status Recovery** on someone else".

 **[ Yes, but it doesn't suppose to heal major condition. But, just this once ;-) ]**

" Thank you ". For once I was thankful for the **Game.**

 **[ Sprint Activated**

I Had never press the **Accept** button for the **Daily Quest** as fast as before.

 **[ QUEST STATUS ]** **Progress =**

 **0/100** **SQUATS.**

 **0/100 PUSH-UPS.**

 **0/100 SIT-UPS.**

 **0/10 KM.**

With an **Agi Stat of** **1043 Mph** , I had to control my speed because I've grown beyond the speed of sound ** _( Agi = 127.2 X 4.1( Sprint )= 521.52 X 2 = 1043 Mph ) ( Speed of sound is around 767.269 Mph )_**. Can't say I wasn't proud but now's not the time to Celebrate.

I ran into the forest where there weren't any people and no distractions.

 **10/10 KM.( Done )**

 **56/100 SQUATS.**

 **0/100 PUSH-UPS**.

 **0/100 SIT-UPS**.

" C'mon,". Even though I was far away from the house. I stilll could **observe** from the windows. I **Observed** Samantha's HP.

 **Hp : 1177 ( Deteriorating )**

 _' Faster, FASTER !.'_ I mentally yelled at myself

 **[ Daily Quest Completed ]**

 **Choose your reward.**

" I choose **Status Recovery** ". I immediately ran back inside. " I'm here, move away Zoey ", I looked down on a Dying Mother, I was her only hope, let's hope I don't screw it.

A bright light Shone from my hands as I hover them above her. ' Please... Please '. I beg,

(* Long inhale *)

Samantha was breathing deeply as she looked brighter and healthier, She tried to stand but I stopped her because she needed to rest. " Hey, Calm down, Don't rush, just rest for now ".

Before she could say anything, her Daughter tackled her in bed. " Mommy, I thought you won't wake up and... and you were coughing red stuff and... and... don't leave me !". She said through watered Sobs and red drooling nose.

" I'm fine dear. And I will never leave you... ever ". She assured her daughter.

" C'mon Zoey, your mother needs some rest, C'mon ". Zoey and I headed for the door, not until Samantha signal me to come back after sending Zoey away **_( HOW. EVEN I DON'T KNOW )._**

After we exited the room, I tried to say something, that is until I was tackled hug.

" Thank you Mistah J. Thank you for saving my mom ". She broke up the hug and went straight to her room, A soft smile run up my face. I entered back to Samantha's room.

" Is she in her room ?". She asked.

" Yes ". I sat at the end of her bed.

A few minutes pass before she said anything. " I want to say, thank you for... saving me ". She sounded sincere. I was expecting more, but I guess the shock hasn't wore off yet.

" No problem, consider it a thank you for saving me ". I wasn't kidding.

" Was that your Semblance. I'm just guessing but since you have weapon. Your Aura's unlocked and your young. Are you a Hunstman- in training ?." Was she a Detective or something.

" I am or rather was, I got expelled." A note of shame could be heard.

" Not gonna pry anymore, Is just... Just. The last time I saw a Huntsman was my husband and I haven't seen him for a Year ". Sadness was apparent.

" I'm sorry ".

" Don't be, in fact I think he knew the risk. That's why he was a Loving Neighbor, loving father, A loving husband." Tears started to roll down her eyes as she remembers her loved one.

" I... Am... Thankful for taking care of me during my time of need, But I need to go back. " Those were the only words I could say, explaining to her I need to go.

" I understand, Everyone has a place to go. But i'm thankful for Saving my life ". She sounded sad that I had go but was understanding.

" You should probably get some rest, even though you're healed, let your body adjust to it's new condition ".

" I will. " As Samantha closed her eyes I exited her room.

 **[ 3 Hours Later ]**

 **{ Samantha P.O.V }**

Jaune was right, I do feel better after taking a rest. Everytime I took a breather my chest doesn't hurt anymore.

As I exit my room, I walked to Zoey's room.

(*knock*)(*knock*).

" Zoey, are you in there ?". I called out.

" I'm here mommy... Where's Jaune ? ". She asked with sincere." I Haven't seen him after he healed mommy."

" I don't know, but I'm gonna find out, Do you want to come with me dear ?".

" Sure!".

As we walked to Jaune's Temporary room, I opened the door to find it cleaned and empty. With this new info, I frowned because I was going to miss him.

" Mommy, where's Jaune ?". She asked as she noticed his room was empty.

" It appears he already left, sweetie ". I broke the truth to her.

" But... But he didn't even say goodbye " Tears started to roll down from her eyes but after a minute she stopped crying because she smelled something. " Mommy, did you cooked lunch ?".

" No I didn't ". Whoever it is, was cooking something delicious, it smells better than my cooking, which was impossible because my cooking's are great.

As Zoey and I entered the kitchen, we found Jaune cooking and at the table were large cooked Ribs, Caesar salad, and finally Mash potatoes." Hey there, I thought you two were never getting out your room, c'mon, lunch's getting cold". He exclaimed in a energetic happy mood, While cutting the rib's into Three equal pieces with a sharp knife.

" What's this ?". I was Confused yet that didn't stop my smile as Jaune pulled my and Zoey's seats, Zoey was happy that Jaune stayed but was too distracted by the delicious cut Rib on her plate

" It's lunch and if you haven't noticed, You and Zoey didn't eat breakfast ". My stomach immediately growl after he stated the fact.

" Point taken ". as I cut a small piece of the meat and put it in my mouth, an explosion of flavors happened in my mouth. " God, this is so good." I praised his cooking.

" Yea, Jaune this is really good ". My daughter exclaimed while shoving meat to her mouth. ** _( don't get any ideas )_**

" Thanks, I worked real hard on it ". As he took his seat beside me. " He took a few minutes to think of what to say. " Remember when I said I had someplace ".

" Yes ". Remembering our conversation.

" I lied ". He blurted out.

" You can stay Jaune ". I answered before he could say anything else.

" What ? ". Confused by what he heard.

" Yay, Jaune gonna stay ". Zoey happily exclaimed.

" Really, did you really just ask a stranger to stay with you ? ". Jaune questioned.

" Well I won't asked any stranger, but a stranger who helped me and made us delicious lunch, definitely". I answered with a smug smile.

Jaune didn't give an answer, he only gave a thankful laugh.

 **[ 1 Hours Later ]**

" I give up ". To full to eat and Zoey already fainted from being too full.

" C'mon, foods not yet finished ". Jaune trying to encourage me to eat more.

" I was wrong, your trying to kill me... With food ". I stated dramatically. But Jaune laugh it off.

" If you can't finish, I'll finished it for you guys and do the dishes ". He said, Being nice for us.

" Thanks Jaune ". I thanked him

" Yea, Thanks Mistah. J ". My daughter also thanked.

" You know, I told you that you can call me Jaune, right ? ". He reminded Zoey.

" I know, but I like calling you Mistah. J ". She said with a gleeful smile.

Jaune merely laugh it off and told Zoey to go." Zoey, can you go somewhere else ?, I need to have a conversation with your mother ".

" Okay ". As she went off, my mind asked.' What does he wanna tell me '.

" Miss Samantha-".

" Just call me Samantha ". I corrected him.

" Right, I wanted to say... Thank you, for taking me in and trusting me ". I noticed the sadness in his voice.

" What wrong Jaune ?".

" Nothing, I'm fine ".

" Jaune, my husband was a Hunstman and Everytime he said he was fine, he wasn't ". I attempted to ease him. " When you're ready, I can always lend you my ear." With that said I left Jaune to clean up since he insisted.

 **{ Jaune P.O.V }**

As Samantha exited the kitchen, I was left with my thoughts,

" You can trust her, I mean she took care of you and she's understanding ". A Chibi Angel Jaune explained. However Chibi Devil Jaune retaliate.

" We thought the same thing about our ' FRIENDS ' And you know what happened, they abandoned us and tried to kill us. Yang Broke a few of our ribs, Weiss stab us through the gut and Nora tried to break our legs. And there's nothing in the news about that and you wanna know why ?, because people don't give a shit about us. HELL!, Yang out trashing Club's without a care in the world". At this point Chibi Devil started to calmed down. " So listen Jaune, don't tell shit and you won't get shit ". Devil Chibi Jaune is pretty convincing.

At this point, Real Jaune was utterly convinced to never tell the truth. Until Angel Chibi point out.

Angel Chibi Jaune sigh." Jaune, I understand you don't want people to know that your a fraud, a liar and a disgrace. But Jaune if don't tell them, it's just going to sting more. And if you do tell them and they hate you... What will you lose ?... you already lost everything ".

Real Jaune didn't answer, he ate the leftover and cleaned the kitchenware, after he was done, he left the kitchen.

However in the kitchen the two Chibi Jaune was still there.

" So, aren't we supposed to go poof or something ? ". Chibi Angel Jaune asked.

" Yeah I don't know either ".

" ... Oh wait I feel something "

" Me to- ." As they poof out of existence.

 ** _[ LINEBREAK ]_**

 _' What more do I have to lose ? '_. Those thoughts bounced around his head. _' I have nothing to lose '._ I paced around the house to find Samantha. After a few minutes, I found her outside sitting in a wooden chair besides another chair in a porch, observing Zoey playing." All right, just tell her everything, right it's not that hard. Hey Samantha i'm a Beacon dropout and I've been publicly shame by everyone I knew ". Jaune quietly spoke to himself.

" You were ?! ". Samantha asked in surprised, apparently having overheard me talking to myself.

" ... No... Maybe? ". Attempting to save my relationship with this family, but in the end I told the truth. " Yes... ". Hanging my head down with shame.

Samantha... Smiled ?. " So... Why where you expelled ". She asked nonchalantly as if she didn't care.

But because she seem to not care about the fact I was a disgrace, I'm felt more comfortable telling her. " I... May have faked my transcript to enter Beacon Academy ".

" That... Doesn't sound so bad ". She said as it sounded like a small thing.

But before she could continue, I blurted all the reasons _why_ I was expelled.

" Okay, it's actually because I'm from a lineage of warriors but I've have zero combat experience and I haven't even unlocked my Aura. When It was exposed the entire school hated me and my Friends who I thought will be there for me, Abandoned me, and when my Family found out, they publicly Disowned me and Shamed me, after that my ex-friends attempted to kill me about a month ago... I'll leave if you want me to ". My Head hanging down in shame.

"... Why ?". Her brown eyes stare at my eyes." I mean, so what if you got expelled, what does that have to do with me going to hate you." She casually explained. After a while, she started giggling to full blown laughter." It's ironic. In a world full of monsters, bandits and terrorist, that school expelled someone who can cure even cancer and can survive being impaled." She sounded disgusted by that last part." Seriously, what are you ?".

I only stared at her, questioning her intentions. But as I remembered her statement, I also laughed at the irony of it.

" I'm sorry for not telling sooner. It's just, I thought that my friends will be there till the end like we promised... But they lied. My so called _'friends'_ left me at a blink of an eye, I mean I only knew them a few months. And I met you yesterday, if you think about it, you can see why I didn't told you sooner ". Emotionally tired, I sat beside Samantha on the chair, my blue eyes looked at her to hear her answer.

She took a minute to find an answer, when she did. She softly smiled." Yeah, I don't care about what you were, I care about you now ". The wind blew pleasingly around her, her head perked up, signifying she remembered something. " Jaune. When I met my husband it was still a pretty rasict time even though he was a Hunstman, so imagine. A human female and a male faunas. And because of that, we moved here and he was a loving husband, and when he was hurt, he laughed it off. There were sometime grief in his eyes after a mission and he laughed it off. When I asked him about why did he laughed so much. He answered _" Because, I want to be remembered as the happiest man who ever lived " . "_ Do you know what he meant ?". she asked.

" No ". I was becoming more interested of her husband.

" ... What he meant was... He didn't care... Not that way but what he meant was he accepted the fact that life has a few bump and 'WILL' bite you in the ass unexpectedly. Like when I found out I had Cancer. It was surprising to say at least, a young mother who's been living happily hit a Cancerous bump in _Life's Road_. My husband was there every step of the way, I can remember every moment, when I was being Bitchy, Depressed and straight up mourning. Yet, he was there every step of the way. He is... ' Was ' the love of my life." At this point, her eyes started to tear up.

" When... How did he die ? ". I asked.

She looked at me and then at the field to see Zoey playing and smiled. " A Year ago, my husband went on a mission because it was his job of course. two Months passed and I genuinely started to worry. He had never been in a mission for more then a week. When someone knocked on my door, I rushed to open it expecting my husband. Turns out, it was the Headmaster of Beacon. As I greeted him, all he told me was that he's sorry and proceeded to hand me my husband dried bloodied weapon." She didn't cry, she only looked at the vast nearby Forest.

" I'm sorry for asking ".

" It's fine. At some point in mourning, your gonna have to accept the fact that the person has moved on."

I stopped asking questions for today and just enjoy the view I had, until Samantha asked me.

" Jaune. Can you help me with Zoey ?".

" What about Zoey ?".

" Oum knows I haven't fully process my grief. But Zoey is still a good kid and while she seems 'Cheerful', She's still loved her father. She misses him ".

" Love is not forgotten easily, but I can never replace him. Hell, I don't even know her age ". I stated.

" I'm not asking you to replace, I am asking to make her feel better, Happier. I can't do this alone, I tried to but I couldn't. Zoey seems to really like you. And I trust you... She's Eight by the way ". Still Smiling, she looked at me for an answer.

" But how can you trust me ?. You only met me yesterday. " I asked.

" Well, I'm a very instinctive person ". She joked.

 **[ Samantha Drake** **Is Now Recognized As FRIEND ]**

As I laughed. I looked at Zoey playing in the front yard. I remembered my own Childhood and remembered how shitty it was, I don't want Zoey's childhood be only about grieving." I'll try to make Zoey happy ".

" Thanks Jaune. Now I'ma gonna make lemonade, want some ?". She asked me.

" Sure ". I answered.

As Samantha went inside. Zoey came up to me asking me what we were talking about. " So what did Mistah.J and mommy talking about ?."

" Oh, nothing. Just growned-up stuff. " I reassured her.

Zoey tried to think another topic until she decided to invite me to play hide and seek." Mistah. J, wanna play hide and seek ?."

" Sure, how about I go first ? ". I lead.

" Ok, remember to count to Ten ".

" Ok. Make sure you hide inside. I don't want you to hide in the Woods ".

" Ok ". She went inside the house as I count Ten.

" 7..8..9..10 Ready or not here I come." As I entered, I haven't really familiarize myself with the inside of the house.

It's a 1-floored House but Wide. I saw Three rooms. Master Bedroom, Zoey's room, and my room ( Before, I guess it was storeroom because they're were a lot of unrelated junk ). As you enter, you are greeted by the Living room which has 2 Sofa's, A coffee table in the middle, and a 50-inch T.V in front of the Sofas. The floor is covered with blue carpets and the ceilings are painted white. Because of the natural light coming from the windows, it was more comfortable.

" Where could she be hiding ?". I was looking for any clues to find her.

 **[ New Skill created = Tracking ]**

 **\- 2% more sensitive Sense's in Tracking**

 **\- More effective with Skill = [ ?- Skill not found ]**

Okay Nice, looks like I have to find a another **S** **kill** for it to be more effective.

I couldn't find Zoey in the living room so I proceeded to search next in the kitchen where Samantha were.

" Ya Know. I haven't really explore the place but for a House outside of the kingdom, it's pretty nice ". I complimented Samantha.

" Yea, We tried to make living in the wild more comfortable. I've assume you've already greeted the nearby village ?." She asked

When I was buying ingredients for breakfast. I discovered that Samantha's house was at the edge of the village and somewhat farther away, about half a mile. The village was decent, there were mostly brick- House's and I was impressed by the Defenses. there's Guards, and a blacksmith.

There were both Faunas and Human Villagers. They were fairly nice, some greeted me, However probably due to **Arc's Disgrace** Some of the villagers were glaring at me but i ignored them.

Remembering my time at the village, I answered " Well not so, I wasn't there for a long time but when I was buying the Ribs the Butcher seems... Nice, Granted He had an odd smell ".

" His name's Mercer, by the way ". she told me the Butcher's name

" Mercer the Butcher?... Is it me or does it sound -"

" Like a serial killer's name, Yeah it does ." She finished my sentences." But, he's still a nice man... Even with his personality ". As she finished, I immediately had a flashback of him.

 _[ Flashback ]_

 _We see Jaune walked up to the Butcher's store were he_ _meet a Tall, skinny yet toned, Bald and had detached face. He wore an apron that was bloodied from... Butchering of course._

 _" Hello. Welcome, anything you like to purchase today sir ? ". His voice was devoid of any emotions whatsoever._

 _" Well I like to buy Cow Ribs ". I ordered._

 _" Your order will be here soon ". As he leaves there was a odd smell lingering in the air._

 _" Your order is here "_

 _I was surprised by his sudden arrival. " Oh Oum, where did you come from ?!"_

 _" I'm sorry. It appears I have a tendency to... Sneak up ". Imagine hearing that from a Man who looks like he's gonna kill you._

 _" Yeah, Thanks for the meat. How much is it ?"._

 _" Oh. Don't worry, It's on the house. My only request is that you don't put to much Lettuce in your Ceaser Salad, Zoey and Samantha don't like salad that much ". Still in his emotionless tone_

 _" Haha ". I uncomfortably laugh." Hey, how did you know I was gonna make Ceaser Salad ?, Or that I living with them ". Now I'ma bit freaked out._

 _" Oh you know, people talked. But how I know your going to make Ceaser Salad, Well I learned to be... Observant of people and what their plans are. When they'll be at their Strongest. And when they'll be at their._ _.. Lowest.". Oh my God, he's gonna kill someone._

 _To evade the possibility of being his next victim, I gave an excuse to stop this conversation. " You know what. I better head on home, Cooking Prime Ribs requires a lot of time to prepare like marinating and roasti_ _ng and... Other stuff. Okay, goodbye now "._

 _" Goodbye. But before you go, I have to leave a warning. Sometime's People tend to ignore the dark side of a respected person and will believe everything that person's says." He warned with cold, Dead eyes._

 _He's right. I needed to be more careful of people who are familiar with the Arc's. I then head home._

 _[ Flashback End ]_

" Yeah, he was... ' Weird ' but if you see beyond that you can see a friendly guy ". I explained. Defending the Butcher.

" Thanks for not judging him. Most people really just ignores him ". She then pours me a cup of lemonade. " Want some ?".

" Sure ". As the refreshingly sweet liquid flow down my throat I continue my search for Zoey.

It took me 3 minutes but I managed to find her hiding in her room underneath the bed.

" Okay, now's my turn ". Zoey with an energetic smile.

" Sorry Zoey, but your mom made lemonade buy after that, then we can continue ". I broke it down to Zoey.

Zoey pouted but I managed to convince her.

 **[ The Kitchen ]**

 **{ 7 : 05 PM }**

There we were, all three of us in the kitchen. I was drinking delicious lemonade while Zoey plays with her toys.

" So Samantha... What do you do for a living ? ". I question to make small talk

" Oh, I'm the Village Doctor ". I guess that's why she took care of me basically alone.

" Well. Your an amazing Doctor ". The silent akwardness didn't help think of a conversation topic. " So, does the villagers know about me ? "

" Well a few know but people talk so... You know ". She started to smack her lips while bopping her head " Yeah "

" Anything I should know about ?, I need to make a good impression on them "

" Well, like 15% of the villagers here are really familiar with the Arc's or at least heard of them "

' Well. Shit '. I mentally cursed." That's... Great. That's very... Terrific ". I didn't sound ' _great_ '.

" So, any plans for dinner ?. Do You have any allergies or something ? ". She asked to not endanger my health.

" Nope, I am allergies- Free. Although, I may be allergic to Pollen but that's a different thing ".

" Hey I'm also allergic to pollen especially when I'm at - "

" **Forever Falls** ". Samantha and I said In unison." Oh, you've been to Forever Falls ? ". Samantha asked.

" Well once, During a training session. We were supposed to collect Tree sap from the Forest. What were you doing there ? ".

" I wasn't exactly there. I rode the Train and The Train happen to passed through, But I gotta say. It was beautiful. "

" Yeah... It is ". My faced morph into sorrow. Remembering my short time there. I was so distracted by that, I didn't hear what Samantha was saying.

" Jaune... JAUNE ! ". Samantha practically yelled at my face.

" Oh. Yeah, What did you say ? ".

" Well. A few weeks from now, there's gonna be a celebration. We celebrate the anniversary of when the Village was founded and I think it's the best day to introduce you to everyone." Samantha explained.

" Oh. Ok can't wait ". I Thought of all the ways to greet people until I remembered." Hey, you know a tailor somewhere. I've been wearing my spare white T-shirt I brought along ".

" From where ?. I didn't find a Bag when I checked you ". She wondered.

" Oh. I carry stuff somehow without a bag ". I didn't want to tell them about **The Game** and the convenience of **Inventory**.

" Well, there's a Tailor Shop near here. I'll bring you along, I need to pick up my nice dress for the anniversary."

" Thanks ". I resume drinking lemonade.

" Mom, can I watch Tv ?". Zoey asked.

" Sure sweetie ". Samantha permitted Zoey to watch the television.

" Mistah. J want to watch Tv with me ?".

" Sure kiddo ". I answered as I followed Zoey to the living room.

 **[ Living Room ]**

Sitting down on a very comfortable Sofa, I questioned Zoey on TV-preference." So what's your favorite Show ?"

" The Amazing World of Bubblegum! ". She happily replied.

" That's the show about the Cat and Fish. Right?"

" Yup. Have you watched it ?".

" Well some, I haven't really watched a lot of TV or anything fun actually. I guess I've been busy. But I am a fan of X-ray and Vav "

" What's that?". To my shock. Zoey had unexpectedly never heard of X-ray and Vav.

" Wait. Wait... Wait. you've never read the most awesome comic ever ! ". I attempted to convince a little girl to watch a cartoon.

" No. I only watch Cartoons. "

" X-ray and Vav got greenlight to be a full-fledged Series. Granted it only lasted 2 Season. But it's still an awesome show ".

" Is it still on ? ".

" No. It was cancelled, but I'll get you the DVD or Comics ".

 **[ Convincing Failed. You Did Not Receive Skill { Convince } ]**

" Okay. But can I watch The Amazing World of Bubblegum ? ".

" Sure ". As I glued my eyes to the TV.

The next 30 Minutes were filled with Laughing Gags and questionable Comedic Violence.

" Well that was actually a funny show ". I commented about the Cartoon series.

" Oh you haven't seen nothing yet ". As she switched the channel to another.

" Hey. I noticed you have a lot of free time. Don't you have school or something?".

" I'm homeschooled "

" Oh okay. I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a while ". I got up to go to the restroom.

" Okay bye ".

 **[ One Pee-Break Later ]**

' The toilet is surprisingly comfortable '. I thought as I exit.

As I walked back to join Zoey. I noticed the absence of Samantha. Worried, I searched for her to find her in her bedroom looking at a Photo album while crying. I decided not to disturb her.

When I arrived at the Living room. Zoey wasn't there but merely waiting in front of the door. " Hey Zoey. What you waiting for ?".

" Daddy ". She mumbled but loud enough for me to hear. " Mommy said that Daddy not coming back because he's on super duper secret mission ". The Naive tone only broke my heart.

Samantha entered the living room but I signaled her to let me handle this.

" Yea, your Dad's on a mission. But I don't think he's coming back ".

" Why ? ". Her voice started to crack because she was about to cry.

" Well. Because the place is very. Very far away and he won't come home soon."

At this point. Zoey started crying." But he promised me. HE PROMISED !". Zoey shrieked.

I hug her to comfort her. " Zoey. Zoey, you Dad not coming home but he would have wanted you to be happy and have fun and... I don't know your Father that well. But he loved you and I want you to know. No matter where he is. He will always love you ".

Zoey's crying settled down a bit but she continued to cry on my shoulder.

Samantha who was watching. Hugged us and also cried happy tears. It was a 10 minute hig but Zoey cried herself to sleep on my shoulder.

Samantha noticed her asleep." Looks like Zoey asleep. Here let me put her to bed.".

I stopped her." No, let me put her to bed ". As I carried her to her room. She was sleeping soundly at my shoulder.

Her room was huge. A single bed, A cabinet and wardrobe. And a personal Bathroom. As I layed her down in bed and carefully cover her with a blanket, to tiptoed quietly out the door.

" Jaune ". Zoey called out.

" Oh, your still awake ? ".

" Can't sleep... Can you tell me a story ? ".

I approached near her bed and sat down at the end of the bed." Okay. so where are the Books ?".

" No, I don't want an old story. I want a new one ". Zoey pouted.

" Haha, Ok. Ok. Let me remember some. let's see... Um ". I tried to think of an interesting story for an 8 year old girl." Ok I got one. "

 _ **[ Story** **world ]**_

 ** _Once upon a time. There was a little 9 year old girl. She had nothing. No friends, No family and No one._**

 ** _She wanted to have a friend and a family. So she asked many people on how to get them. All of the merely laughed or felt pity for her._**

 ** _She was about to give up until a wise man told her ." If you want the one's you seek. Then you will to travel afar and away from this place ". The wise man said._**

 ** _The little girl who doesn't know better, complied And set of to an unknown world. She was afraid of course but she had Hope. Packing up her essentials and some money in a bag. She begin her journey._**

 ** _In the Beginning of her adventure. She met a Young man, possibly 15 or 16 doesn't matter._**

 ** _( Break )_**

Zoey : Doesn't matter ?

Jaune : Hey, your lucky that I can even think of a story for you. You should have expected a few holes here and there. Now where was I ?. Oh right.

 ** _( Break )_**

 ** _Anyway. The boy asked " Where are you going ?"._**

 ** _" I'm gonna find a family ". The naive girl replied._**

 ** _" Oh I know where to find them "._**

 ** _" You do ?"._**

 ** _" Yup. What's your name? "_**

 ** _( Break )_**

Jaune : Ooh right. I didn't give her a name.

Zoey : How about Beth ?

Jaune : Beth ?. Sure why not.

 ** _( Break )_**

 ** _" My name is Beth. what's yours "_**

 ** _" Call me Mark... Hey, how about I carry that heavy bag for you when I'm guiding you to find a family."_**

 ** _Okay. Beth naively gave her bag to the stranger... And he ran away... With her bag._**

Zoey : What ?!.

Jaune : Don't worry, It's a long story.

Zoey : Why is it long ?.

Jaune : So I'll bored you to sleep.

Zoey : Haaha nice try but I drank mommy's Coffee.

Jaune : Seriously ?. Ok whatever.

 ** _( Break )_**

 ** _" Wait come back !. Please don't take my bag ". Beth tried to stop the thief but Mark was so much faster. "_** **_Oh fidel-sticks ". She 'Cursed ? '_**

 ** _( Break )_**

Zoey : Fidel-sticks ?

Jaune : Everyone's a critic

 ** _( Break )_**

 ** _As Beth wander further into the dirt road. A traveling merchant ridin a carriage stopped beside her._**

 ** _" Little girl. What are doing, walking down a road without anything ?. " A old, fat man with a large mustache asked. { It's Port BTW }_**

 ** _" I'm going to find a family. But someone stole my Bag ". She explained._**

 ** _" Well, how about you come on and take a ride with me to the nearest city. "_**

 ** _" Oh. I would love to ". She exclaimed._**

 ** _( Break )_**

Jaune : Remember. this is a story. So if a complete stranger asked you to take a ride with him. Say ' no '.

 ** _( Break )_**

 ** _As they arrived at the nearest city. The merchant gave Beth a little bit of money._**

 ** _" Here. Something you can buy for your travels ". As Port gave Beth some money._**

 ** _" Thanks. Hey Uncle, what's your name ?"._**

 ** _" The name's is Peterson Port Armstrong. But you can call me Port "._**

 ** _" Thank you Port. I hope we meet again "._**

 ** _" I hope so too ". Port hoped._**

 ** _( Break )_**

" And that's the end for now ". I stated.

" But I wanna hear moreeee ! ". She exclaimed.

" No. It's late, you should be asleep right now. Don't worry I'll continue tomorrow, right now go to sleep." I ordered.

" Alright ". She pouted as she went to sleep.

I exited her room quietly and decided to spend some time alone at the kitchen. as I sat down at the kitchen table, I poured myself a cup of tea that I brew myself just now. As I contemplate today's events, I was interrupted by Samantha.

" Trouble sleeping ?". She asked.

" Yes and No. I just prefer being alone at night ".

" Well usually that means they have a lot in their minds...Or they're Owl faunas ".

" ... Really ? ". I stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah, Bad joke. My husband told it to me once. Hey do you think that joke just funny among Faunas or just offensive ?".

" Maybe some Jokes should be kept with the right people, like people used to joke about Mistral people suck at driving. But if you told that joke in this current era, you'll probably be labeled as a rasict." I explained

" Man, it's getting harder and harder to be a Comedian ". Both of us laugh at her reply.

" But anyway. Why are you still awake Samantha? ". I asked her.

" I have problems. Remember ? ".

" Wanna talk about them ? ".

" How we pass around problems. You tell me your problems and I'll tell you mine, You first ". She suggested.

" Sure. What do want to hear first ? ".

" How about the basics. Your age, full name. Bla, bla, bla.?"

" Well. My name is Jaune... Um, let's just call me Jaune for now. I'm 17 years old and my favorite movie is Watchmen. Your turn."

" My name is Samantha Drake. I'm 32 years old and I'm a village doctor ". we both giggle at the end.

" Hey I have a question. Your the Village doctor, yet you live in the edge of the village ? "

" Well. Since my Husband was a Huntsman. He could deployed to protect the village fast and I could help anybody injured ." She explained." My brings you to the Forest ?".

" Well, I wanted to train myself. But I encountered a Deathstalker and I got impaled but I managed to get away. " I somewhat lie.

 **[ Skill Acquired ]**

 **[ Poker Face ] LV.1**

 **\- Player can successfully Lie, if the Enemy skill [ Lie Detection ] is lower**

Considering she trusted a complete stranger. I can see why her **Skill : [ Lie Detection ]** was so low.

" Well that explains the hole in your chest ". She started yawning." Well, I'm going to bed, you aren't tired ?".

" I will. Goodnight "

" Goodnight to you too ". She went to her room. _' Another day here... Maybe I should call Junior. Nah, maybe it's best just to leave everything behind '._ Jaune looked around the kitchen and thought of the two family members that accepted him.' _And start anew'. He finished his thoughts._

 **[ LINEBREAK ]**

As I layed down on my bed in my new room. I remembered I haven't really grind or **level up,** I did discover some new **Skills** but not intentionally.

(*knock*)(*knock*)

Samantha knocked on the door but didn't come in." Jaune. Just a heads up. we're be going to the tailor shop tomorrow, 8' O Clock sharp."

" Thanks for the update ". I could hear Samantha's footsteps walking away. Maybe I should enjoy this Life.

 **(_). Please enter the amount of time you want to sleep.**

 **Current Time : [ 11:27 PM ]**

' 6 Hours '. I dosed off to sleep.

 **[ Next Morning. 10:21 AM ]**

 **[ Tailor Shop ]**

After a delicious meal of Fried rice for breakfast. Samantha and I are heading to the Tailor's to get some clothes. As we entered, Samantha greeted an old man. He was short, his skin wrinkled and he wore glasses. His clothing however were simple. A stripe yellow button shirt and long pants.

" Ollie. It's me !, got my dress yet ? ". She greeted jokingly.

" It wouldn't kill you to say hello you know ". He said but didn't bother anymore, probably used to Samantha's antic's. His voice was soft yet rugged.

" Ollie. I would like you to meet a Jaune ". She introduced me.

" John ? ".

" It's Jaune ". I corrected him.

" What's the difference ? ". He walked away." So. What does ' John ' need ?"

I look at Samantha to ask her about him but she told me he's just old.

"Well I need something nice for the upcoming celebration and I want to make a good first impression." I listed.

" Got a few ideas. I'm gonna need some measurements for Saiz of course ". I followed him to a private room.

As he wrapped a measuring tape around my waist. I decided to strike up a conversation. " So... I heard next week you guys are celebrating the Village Anniversary. Any small details I should know ?".

" Didn't Sam told you about this things ?. Sorry I'm not good with outsider's. Especially anything involving our village troublemaker."

" Is she really that troublesome ?. She's the village doctor ".

" Ironic isn't it. Let me ask you, did she ask you to stay for a while ?".

" ... Nooo ? "

" Your a terrible liar... Like Charlie ". His voice saddened when he mentioned that person's name.

" Sorry, if I upset you ". I apologized.

" No need. Charlie was Sam's husband. Him and I were closed. I assume she spoke of him? ".

" She has. He sounds like a good guy ".

" He was." He stopped measuring me and looked straight into my eyes." Listen kid. I don't trust you but Sam does, but if you hurt her in any way. You'll have Hell to pay. Got it ? ". He threatened.

" I got it ". I whimpered." Is everyone in the village close ?". I genuinely asked.

" We have to. It's a small village. But there are some that hate each other. Now this is another warning if you're staying. Never let Sam cook her so called famous ' Shrimp Broth '. You can let her cook anything else but don't let her Cook that. If you do, you'll live in the toilet for 2 weeks and you taste nothing but that 'Broth'. Got it ?" He warned.

I just nodded in confirmation.

 **[ Oliver Rako Is now recognized as ' Friendly Stranger ' ]**

" Okay, I am nearly complete. Is there anything else I can do for you ". He asked after finishing measuring me.

" Yeah, um I have a torn leather Jacket and I hope you can fix it l. "

" Sure, just give it to me later or - ".

" Actually. I have it right now ". I pass him my torn Jacket.

" Where did you put that ? ". He noticed my lack of physical storage.

" Um... Pockets ? ". I lied.

" Like I said. ' Terrible Liar ' ". He smiled. " If you really want nobody to know your past. Make sure ' You ' believe your lie." He advised.

 **[ Due to helpful advice. Skill [ Poker Face ] leveled up ]**

" Thanks for the advice. Can you tell me more about her ? ".

" Who ? ". He probably didn't hear me.

" Samantha, who else ?"I gently asked.

" Like I said. She ironically the village accidental troublemaker. Maybe it's her semblance but she doesn't have aura, who knows. But she always bring problems unintentionally."

" Like what? "I was genuinely curious.

" ... Well there was that time she accidentally cause a power outage ".

" That... Doesn't sound so ba- ".I was cut off.

" 8 times...In the same day ". He finished.

" Wow... that's bad ". We both laughed.

" Hey. Don't tell her, I said that. ".

" Okay ".

I walked to the waiting room to find Samantha waiting for me. When Samantha noticed me, she walked up to me.

" Took you long enough. What were you talking about ?". She asked why I was late.

" Small talks about thepeople here ".

" Really ? "

" Yeah. where are we going now ? "

" Home. Are you ready ? ".

" Yeah let's go home ". As we exited the tailor shop. I asked Samantha about the Blackout incident." Hey how do you cause a power outage 8 time ".

" UGH. It was that one time ! ". She practically yelled in the streets.

* * *

 **[ END ]**

 **Hey it's me, I hope you enjoyed my first time writing something happy.**

 **I'm very sorry for uploading late. Here's a list of why I'm late.**

 **1\. Laziness**

 **2\. Laziness**

 **3\. School**

 **4\. Internet Problem ( I could buy Data. But I'm cheap )**

 **5\. Writer's block ( My first time writing this genre )**

 **[ Review answers ]**

 **yuyuyre - Thanks for reviewing. Maybe I'll do a rewrite maybe not. You don't become a great writer overnight can you... Can you ?**

* * *

 **Now. I present to you.**

 ** _[ My First Omake ! ]_**

We see Jaune on top of Junior's Rooftop.

 **[ I.B.C Activated ]**

"Now let's see what hereeeeee." Jaune was utterly shock from what he was seeing.

 **[ Continental Boss Event ]**

 **[ Lesser Moon Presence ] LV. 25**

 **Rank : Epic**

 **Str : 638262**

 **Agi : Did you see the Str stat ?!**

 **End : Your Fucked.**

 **Int : Does it matter ? . Your fucked anyway**

 **Wis : ' Your ' Wis stat are telling you to fuck off and run.**

 ** _( Inspiration from Bloodborne )_**

It's a Nightmare you'll never Wake up. It was basically a giant skeleton from afar. Up close however you can see it was compose of human skeleton and flesh.

As it was descended from the sky like the fucking Devil. It knocked down a mass portion of the illusion Kingdom.

 **[ I.B.D Activated ]**

" Fuck that. Nope, na, nope, never coming back, fuck that shit " Jaune climb down Junior's rooftop while still cursing

 **{ Junior P.O.V }**

 _'Ah. Another day another dollar. I wonder what Jaune doing on my roof?'_. As I was cleaning my shot glasses, Jaune Fast walked to the exit.

" Hey Jaune ". I greeted

However he didn't notice and continue to cursed while walking to the door, his face show pure shocked." Nope, no way, not in a million years, goodbye and fuck that shit ". He slammed the door as he exit

" ... What's his problem ?".


	5. Settling In

**[ Gamer's Mind ]**

 **\- Nullify Mental attacks and consequences to some extent**

 ** _AN - Please remember above when reading._**

 **[ 10:45 AM ]**

" C'mon Jaune. I'm gonna introduced you to everyone I know ". We see Samantha and her daughter dragging Jaune into the village.

" Can't I just meet them during the celebration ? ". Jaune asked nervously.

" No Way. Can you just imagine how akward I'll be." Samantha started to imitate a man's voice. " Hey this is a nice day, hey?, weren't you the guy with a hole in his chest ?".

" ... Ok I see your point ".

We stopped at a street with rows of houses.

* * *

The view change to someone opening his/her front door to reveal Samantha, Zoey and Jaune.

 **[ House 1 ]**

" Hello there, I would like you to introduce you to- What ?. Thank you, I did do my hair, finally someone noticed." Samantha happily show off her hair.

 **[ House 2 ]**

" Hey, I would like to introduce Jaune ". Jaune waved akwardly at the resident.

 **[ House 3 ]**

" I'm alright. Granny June, yes I know but I had cancer.

 **[ House 1 ]**

" What ?. Cancer can't disappear overnight ?". Sam is 'somewhat' good at acting.

 **[ House 2 ]**

" How's Mike, last time I saw him was a week ago... Oh, he's into carpentry now, how long you'll think that last.

 **[ House 3 ]**

" Yes Granny June. I'll exercise more... Yes I'll try those Mistral Herbs ". Samantha complied but was clearly annoyed.

 **[ House** **2 ]**

" You two thinking of tying the knot yet. You've been in this relationship what 3, 4 year's now " Samantha asked.

* * *

 **[ House 1 ]**

" And so. I'm here because I'm introducing a new resident... Jaune " Samantha pointed at Jaune who was holding Cotton Candy." Where did you get Cotton Candy from ? ". Samantha asked.

" Well you were to busy catching up with friends, that Zoey and I decided to buy Ice Cream and Cotton Candy. And haven't I told you I've meet Mercer before ? "

The person now revealed as Mercer spoke. " Yes. Mr Jaune and I have meet before. And Jaune is your head fine ?. You were too busy warning Lil Zoey to slowly eat her ice cream so she doesn't have a ' Brain Freeze '. However when she did, you ' Told her so ' that you didn't notice that metal pole, until you bumped your head into it.

It took Jaune a minute to recover from shock and paranoia to finally speak." How did you know that ?!. How ?!, is it like semblance or do you have cameras place around the village. Samantha you were talking to him all this time right ? "

" I was. And Mercer doesn't have his Aura unlocked... Right ? ".

Mercer lightly cut his thumb with a sharp edge." No ". He said nonchalantly.

"... You could have just say no ". Jaune said.

" Would you have believed me ? ".

" That's true ". Jaune then tried to change the topic. " So Mercer... See you at the Celebration ".

Samantha and I decided to go home after a long day of meeting the neighborhood.

" So, have I met most of the residents or are we just at the tip of the iceberg. " Jaune asked while walking back home.

" Well, we've introduce you to the nice one's and the rest still don't like you so that's why we're not meeting them ".

" Okay. So what are you going to do now that you're Cancer- free ?".

" Well I'm thinking of opening up the clinic now, I haven't opened for a while because... Well, you know why "

" I'm assuming you bring Zoey with you when you run the clinic ?".

" Yes I usually do. I can't hire a babysitter because everyone in the village is busy "

" Maybe I can babysit for her. I mean I don't have anything to do and I know how to clean the house ".

" Yes I don't doubt you, after cooking for us I noticed that the house was also cleaned. Hey, on a different note, how did you get the blood stain out of the carpet ?"

" Seltzer water and lemon... And we're here."

After arriving at their house. Samantha and Jaune continue their conversation.

" I still think you should get a job " Samantha continued.

" I mean why ? "

" Get to know the people more. And plus since your staying, you should get a source of income, this is a small village "

" Can't I just work with you ?". I asked because I felt comfortable with her and I hope to get a healing skill.

" No, that's Zoey job. Why do you think I bring her ?. I mean she's not going anywhere so I let her help around the Clinic."

" Ok. But where am I gonna get a job here ?"

" Don't worry. Todd owe me a favor or two. He's the Bartender and owner of the tavern here."

" Okay, guess I'll meet him tomorrow. Still don't know how I feel about this ". Jaune said as he was still unsure of meeting people.

" Oh don't worry about it, he's a nice guy. Then again he has to, he is the bartender " Samantha assured.

" Wait why does he have to be nice ? "

" Jaune. A bar's greatest asset isn't the drinks, it's the bartender who listens to the daily complain of the drinking patrons while the bartender is slowly killing their liver. I should know, I worked their " Samantha explained.

" Wait, I thought you were the village nurse ? "

" How did you think I got the favor, he needed help from the three of me "

" But there's only one of you ?"

" Count again " She points at her chest.

Jaune blushes and he looked away." I think I get it now ". Jaune stop blushing and asked. " Got any plans it's 2:45 PM right now ?"

Samantha was shocked." How long did I talked to the neighbors ?.

" 4, maybe 3 hours. I'm grateful we stop by only 3 houses.

" Just 3. Eh too lazy to meet the others. Screw it, just introduce yourself during the festival... Or during work, some of them drink ".

" Ok. So any plans ? "

" I'm going to reopen the clinic I guess. Man, it's been so long, probably has rats, oh wait did I take out my secret candy stash ?. Yea, the place definitely has rats..." Samantha face perked up signifying she had an idea." Heyyy Jaune, would you like to-"

" Come to the clinic and deal with the rat problem. Yeah you have a habit of speaking your thoughts out loud " Jaune explained.

" Dang it. Old habits die hard... Welllll ?"

" Sure why not " Jaune caved.

" YESS !. I mean, don't worry it probably won't be that -

* * *

\- Bad...Holy... " Samantha was in utter shock of the state of her clinic." What the... Fuuudge happened here ?!" She nearly cursed before noticing her daughter.

The clinic was in utter disrepair. The floor had holes, the ceiling had moles. To put it shortly, it looked like it had been abandoned for a decade.

" How are there holes in the floor ?" Jaune took a step and the floor below him broke. _' So that's why '._ " Don't move, this place is basically a sinkhole " Jaune lift himself out of the hole _' Wish I had a **skill** that warns me of danger '._

 **[ Skill : " Danger** **Sense " Acquired ]**

 **[ Danger Sense LV.1 ]**

 **\- Level up to Sense Danger faster**

 _' Wish I had this skill earlier... Wait a minute, does this mean I only get a skill if I do an action multiple times. Hmm I'll confirm it later'._ Jaune thought." Soooo... what are you gonna do ?".

" I know someone don't worry "

" Umm, so what about the rat problem ? "

" Yea, I don't see any rats, which is a surprise considering this place is a perfect place for a rat's nest "

" There a rat right next to your foot, nibbling on what I assume is a mushroom "

Samantha nonchalantly look right beside her left foot to see theirs indeed a rat." Oh... I feel like I should be surprised... But I'm not "

Jaune was simply amaze at Samantha unique... Personality. " I am very curious about your life. Have you thought of making an autobiography, I mean don't be cocky but you are a very interesting person ".

" Yea sorry Jaune but I prefer to date people my age. And please. You and I can do way better ". Samantha joked.

" So what are you going to do now, this place is gonna take a long time to fix. I have the money so you don't have to worry about that. "

" I don't know. Guess I'll have to hire someone but I'll take I guess 3 maybe 4 months. In the meantime I really have no idea what to do ".

" Wait, I wanted to babysit Zoey for you but since you're not working, you can look out for her while I work at the place you told me " Jaune said.

" Great idea and I can enjoy these 4 months Cancer-free " Samantha happily exclaimed.

Jaune, Samantha and Zoey exit the disrepair clinic. Jaune was happily walking beside them until.

 **[ Update available ]**

 **' The Abyss ' has been fully downloaded.**

 **Reward sistem and Proper Counter System has been updated and installed.**

 **' Save ' System is no longer needed and will be removed.**

 **Certain Skills has been Buffed and Nerfed.**

 **Stats - Dex and Sense will be added.**

 **Download ?**

 **YES/NO**

Jaune was confused but accepted nonetheless. _' Hey Game, What do you mean ' The Abyss ' has been fully downloaded '._

 **[ ' The Abyss ' was an unknown feature if this world. However ' The Game couldn't assess the threat of ' The Abyss ' and chose to give the Player temporary access to the ' Save ' System, just in case. ]**

' _So wait, during the Chain Quest ?- '_

 **[ Was just a way to explore it. When you encountered the zombie, it was still low leveled and yet was still a major threat if you weren't careful, That's why the Save System was temporary implanted. ]**

 _' Huh, Thanks... I guess '._

" Wait, Stop " Samantha held out her hand, She then looked at Jaune and Zoey " You guys the way home right ?".

" Yea... Why " Jaune asked.

" Well... Race ya ". Samantha started running like she was in fire.

Zoey tugged Jaune's arm " C'mon Mistah J, Mommy going to win !" Zoey happily shouted.

Jaune and Zoey chased after Samantha, Jaune looked at Samantha to see her smiling and breathing heavily. When they arrived at their house, they were all tired except Jaune because of **The Game** effects.

" Samantha, you okay ?" Jaune asked.

" I'm fine just tired " Samantha started laughing. " That's it, I'm just tired... I'm so happy... Thank you Jaune ". Samantha gaved Jaune a wholeheartedly smile.

" It's was nothing, consider it a thank you for keeping me alive ". Jaune answered.

" Ok... Hey Jaune "

" Yea ? "

" Cancer sucks " Samantha stated.

All three of them enter their house after a long day's work.

Jaune went straight for his temporary ( or permanent ?) room.

 _' there's still so much I don't know about **The Game** , how am I supposed to know how it works... Wait ?. Is it possible, I mean it is a game ' _Jaune took a deep breath " Help ? ".

 **[ Welcome to the ' Help ' Section ]**

 **[ What would you like to know ? ]**

 **[ Skills ]**

 **[ System / Settings ]**

 **[ Stats ]**

 **[ Features ]**

Jaune then proceeded to do what a gamer would rarely do. Read it. _' Emm... How about **Features** '._

 **[ Features]**

 **\- Shop**

 **\- Save and Load**

 **\- Map**

 **\- Battle**

 **\- Inventory**

 **\- Talents**

 _' Wait I it has a Shop ?'._

 **[ Currently the Shop is unavailable ]**

 _' Then why is it up their ?, Ok keep calm, I know how **Map** and **Inventory** works, maybe I'll read about **Inventory** and **Talents** later. I want to know why **The Game** removed the **Save and Load** feature._

 **[ The ' Save and Load ' Feature is a temporary feature when The Game hasn't fully grasp about the player's world. Typically it only lasts about a month or two ]**

 _' Fully grasped ?... The Abyss !_. _Ah man I should've used that time to explore more, I completely forgotten about that Feature.'_

 **[ Yes. Well too bad dummy ]**

 _' Hey, What's done is done, next thing I want to learn is **Skills** or rather it's how to's '._

 **[ Skills can be acquired from doing an action multiple times or from Skill** **Rune's ]**

 **[ Skill LV. is an overall of Technique and Knowledge ]**

 **[ Example : A Chef is talented with his/her tools but doesn't know how to cook ]**

 **[ That's why Skills can get experience if you simply gain helpful knowledge ]**

 _' So that's why the skill **Poker Face** leveled up yesterday '._

" HEY JAUNE, DINNER'S READY ! " Samantha yelled.

" Coming !. And you don't have to yell that lound ! "

" IT'S FUN ! "She yelled again.

 _' I may be regretting this already '._ Jaune got out of his room and made way for the kitchen where they will be eating.

When he arrived, he was greeted with a foul stench " Umm Samantha, oh god. What... What are you making ? " Jaune tried his best to not throw up from the smell.

" Well since you are a full fledged member of the family, I thought I'll be customary to make my famous Shrimp Broth ". Samantha lay down the pot on the table.

Lil Zoey walked in the kitchen." Hi Mommy what are you..." Zoey instantly recognized the smell and started to sweat bullets. " Oh no. I need to go potty "

" Traitor " Jaune mumbled. _' But I totally would've done the same_

The broth looked... Wrong, naturally it would a nice colour but this broth had a purple colour and the shrimp was black for oum's sake. Not to mention the smell... God, the smell.

Jaune took a seat as Samantha prepared him a bowl. As Samantha passed him the bowl, Jaune's hand was shaking as he was dipping his spoon into the broth, the spoonful of Broth edging closer and closer into his mouth until he stop an inch into his mouth. Jaune looked up to see Samantha looking with anticipation for his reaction.

 _' Oum, I hope my **Poker Face** is high enough '_.

Jaune shoved the spoon in his mouth... And dropped his spoon with wide eyes of surprise. _' Monty Oum... It's... Its... Terrible! '_

Normally I'll just leave it at that but I don't think I will, so let me tell you how it taste.

It tasted like Shit that was defecated by shit that came from a skunk's asshole. It tasted like The Devil decided to be nice and cook something for someone but realized his cooking sucked and threw it at the mortal realm which I'm currently eating. It taste like God, with his Divine Knowledge knew the darkness within all cuisine, collect and put into a dish which will be name The Shrimp Broth.

" It's... Nice " Jaune said, holding back literal tears.

 **[ Poison II Inflicted ]**

 **\- Lose 90 Hp per second**

" Of course. You're eating my most famous dish " Samantha proudly exclaimed.

 _' I'm surprised no one died eating this, 90 Hp a second that's only one spoon. Hell I'm gonna die. Wait I wonder -'_

 **[ Yes, You can store liquid in Inventory ]**

 _' Monty Fucking Oum, there is a God '_

 **[ New Skill Acquaired ]**

 **[ Poison Resistance ]**

 **-Poison are 1% less effective**

Since the Inventory tab is invisible to everyone beside me. I open the tab directly in front of my face, raised up the pot full of " Broth " and skillfully poured in Inventory while making gulping sounds so that it's seems I'm eating." Wow, that was delicious !" He exclaimed.

" Woah, I knew you liked it but not that much " Samantha said in prideful amazement.

" Yes. It is amazing, just great " Jaune was completely abusing his **Poker Face** Skill.

" Of course it is. I'm planning on making a big pot for the Celebration three weeks from now "

" Well I hope people will enjoy it as much as I do ". Jaune said with a straight face.

" Oh I know they will " She smirked smugly.

Jaune just smiled at Samantha's antics." Hey need any help cleaning up because after this I'm thinking of going for a jog "

" Nah, just leave it there, I'll clean it. Go on do your jog. I'm assuming you didn't get that body just by your aura... Did you ?. If so, please unlock my aura "

" Nope, just did a few meter jogs, a few push-ups and a healthy diet everyday for a few months "

" Well crap, guess I'm dying young ". Samantha chuckled at her own joke and so did I.

Suddenly Zoey walked in with a veteran face. " Okay, I'm ready ".

" Sorry sweetie, Jaune already ate the whole thing "

" Oh no that sucks ". As she exit, she mouthed the words ' Thank you ' to Jaune.

As Jaune walk to the front door, he asked Samantha " Hey where's the tavern. I'm thinking of doing the interview after my exercise "

" It's somewhere northeast of the village, there's a sign that says ' Tavern ' you can't miss it "

" Thanks "

 **[ Daily Quest has been updated ]**

 **0/300 Squats**

 **0/300 Push-ups**

 **0/300 Sit-ups**

 **0/30 Miles**

 **[ Bug fixed and Update ]**

 **Tier Skill added**

 **In a world where no matter who's on top they will always be someone stronger**. **The Tier system allow's the Player to level up skill indefinitely from using Roman Numbers. For more info please read help**

 **[ Drug Resistance will now only resist drugs ]**

 **[ Poison Resistance is now it's own Skill ]**

 **[ Poison Resistance LV.1 ]**

 **\- Level up this skill to shorten poisoning effect and status**

 **[ Skill : ' Sprint ' downgraded ]**

 **[ Sprint** **LV**. **27 ]**

 **\- Agi X 135%**

 **[ Skill : ' Aura Empowerment ' downgraded ]**

 **[ Aura Empowerment** **LV**. **17 ]**

 **\- Str, Agi** **, End X 85%**

 _' What the shit ? is this game still in its testing phase. Am I a Beta tester? '_

 **[ Skill : ' Flash Step ' downgraded ]**

 **[ Flash Step LV.1 ]**

 **\- Player temporarily dash short distance**

 **\- Dash speed equivalent =** **100% X Agi**

 _' Wouldn't it be easier to call it ' **Dash** ' ?'_

 **-** **Would you like to rename the skill?**

 _' Nah keep it. I have a feeling when I level up this skill then I can teleport '_

 **Spoiler. You're right.**

 _' Knew it '._ Jaune immediately ran to the nearby forest to train but as he was running he thought of something. _' If I just need to cover 30 miles then wouldn't that skill... let's try it '_

 **[ Flash Step LV.1 activated ]**

 **[ Quest Progress ]**

 **0.2/30 miles**

" Yes!. Exploits, then "

 **[ Flash Step activated ]**

 **[ Flash Step activated ]**

 **[ Flash Step Leveled Up ]**

 **[ 10 Minutes later ]**

Jaune is now sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest. _' OK, I'm done with my 30 miles and Flash Step is now LV 3 '._

 **Dash Speed equivalent = 110% X Agi**

 _' Ok, so each level gives me a 5% increase. Interesting. Well better do the rest._

Jaune immediately position himself to do sit ups and after a while he received a notification.

 **[ P** **lus** **1 End** **]**

" Huh? " Jaune was curious, he was halfway through the Sit-ups until this popped up

Curious. He asked " What affect's my training stat gains "

 **[ Perks and Talents ]**

" Perks I get. But Talents? "

 **[ Talents ]**

 **\- Talents are given to you at birth. Some are born with a gifted mind while other with a strong body, the lucky ones are born with both like a certain redhead you knew**

Jaune knew who **The Game** referred to and chose to ignore it.

 **\- Those talented require less sacrifice to achieve greatness and if they work hard will be beyond even the greatest of their profession**

" Can I see my Talents? "

 **Sure but don't be surprised**.

 **[ Talents ]**

 **Swordmanship - Below Average**

 **Martial arts - Below Average**

 **Aura Control - Below Average**

 **Academics - Average**

 **Creativity - Above Average**

 **Conclusion = Talentless**

 **-There's more but honestly you already know what most of them are gonna say**

 _' I'm honestly not surprised '_ Jaune curled up. Thinking back on his past and how painful it was to be the butt of the jokes. The Mob character. A talentless trash.

 **\- Hey cheer up. I mean a few months ago you were**

 ***Laughing ***

 **honestly. You were nothing, a waste of space, something so insignificant that you're own parents- no, family and friends treated you like shut and in the end abandoned you, you tried to change that by joining Beacon but where did that get you. But look at you now, you're the luckiest human alive to be blessed with me.**

As Jaune read the text, It was right. He wanted to change.

 **Good, now finished up and try to have fun.**

Jaune casted every buff Skill in his disposal and finished the daily quest. His next agenda was to visit the tavern for the job.

 **[ Tavern ]**

It's was normal bar to say. The customers were mostly traveling merchants, Huntsman and Huntress's, and just a few people looking for adventure.

The mood was cheerful, people laughing and drinking as they share stories and funny jokes.

Jaune made his way to the station where he meet the local bartender." Hello, the name's Jaune Ar-". He nearly repeated his usual introduction due to habit. " I mean... The name's just Jaune " He corrected.

" Jaune, Huh. Sam mentioned you'll come by. So ya're here for the job? And damn you're tall" The bartender ask, who Jaune guess his name is Todd from he and Samantha's conversation. Due to **The Game**. Jaune's body manage to let in one last growth spurt and gained a foot taller, making him 7'1" feet tall.

Todd was a relatively well built lion faunas, over 6'5" tall. His hair looked messy and rough so as his facial which nearly covered his face. He was wearing what a bartender would wear.

" Umm. Yeah, I'm here actually for a job "Jaune answered.

" Ok, but I have to ask a few questions first. Can I ? "

" Sure "

 **[ Quest created : Get the Job ]**

 **\- leave a good impression**

 **\- how you answer depends what job you get.**

 **\- Job Available : Janitor, Cook, Busboy, Bartender.**

 **( Interview start )**

" _1\. How are ya with people ?"_

" Well " Jaune took a moment " I don't have any problems interacting with people but I honestly usually have nothing to say but if someone asked for advice, I can give "

 _" Ok, next question. Do you have any related experience working on a bar, restaurant or any janitorial experience ? "_

" Well, I lived with 7 sisters and I know how to clean and cook but I'm a fast learner.

" _Whoa, 7 Sisters, damn I only have 3 brothers. Ok, third question. how old are ya? And do you have any history with alcohol ? "_

Jaune remembered the time he bought drinks for everyone and was hangover the next day but decided to not mention it " I'm turn 18 a few months ago and I can handle my alcohol " He technically didn't lie, his drug resistance was considered high.

" Ok, I decided. ya gonna do a lot of jobs here. Sometimes as the Janitor, sometimes the Bartender. Can ya do that kid? "

 **[ Mix Job Achieved ]**

" Yes sir " Jaune answered wholeheartedly.

" Like your spirit but your not gonna need it when yar cleaning the crapper's, cleaning tools are in the closet, ya can't miss it, it's the only room here aside the storage room ". He bluntly said.

" Oh, okay ". Jaune went to start his new job as a janitor.

But we don't really need to know all this so let's just skip to the end.

 **[ 3 Hours later ]**

Todd went to inspect the toilets or crapper as he likes to call it and find it to be spotless. " Holy shit, this looks like the ladies room. How the did ya manage to clean this dump? "

 **[ Cleaning LV. 18 ]**

" Seven sisters remember ". Jaune reminded him.

And with that Jaune begin his new job.

* * *

 **AN-I'm not dead, yay.**

 **But in all seriousness. Apologies for not uploading sooner.**

 **I honestly had trouble writing this because this and the chapters ahead are mostly normal. I didn't have any ideas. sorry.**

 **I can't promise anything but I'll try to update sooner but currently I need to study for an important exam called SPM**

 **If you haven't checked, I created a new story. It's called-**

 **Hedonistic Perfection, a Dragon Ball Z Fanfic. it's mostly a shitpost. I'm just doing it for fun.**


End file.
